Moonlight Sonata
by The Emcee
Summary: Steve is the alpha of his werewolf pack. When his pack is threatened and his mate and territory are taken from him, Steve is forced to take action. But how high of a price is he willing to pay? Steve/Tony. Bruce/Clint. Natasha/Pepper. Eventual Thor/Loki. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlight Sonata

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M

Summary: Steve is the alpha of his werewolf pack. When his pack is threatened and his mate and territory are taken from him, Steve is forced to take action. But how high of a price is he willing to pay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.

A/N: Ahem…apparently, I have a thing for werewolves. My friend's words, not my own. There will be some sexy fun times in this story, so ye be warned. Also, this contains slash, so if you don't like then don't read. For those of you who are pressing on, tell me what you think. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter One**

…

Steve paused for a moment, listening to the forest around him. A soft breeze brushed gently through his tan fur. It was a cool, chilly wind, one of autumn's first, but the cold didn't bother him at all. Being a werewolf, the weather didn't affect him like it used to. But that was how it was for every werewolf after puberty. Before that they were just like normal humans. Afterwards, however, they were something more. Centuries ago, that alone would get them killed. Nowadays, it took a lot to get the Hunters to investigate a pack, and even more so to wipe one out. His pack may have been dysfunction and strange, but they were a pack and that was all that mattered.

Shaking himself, Steve began a slow trot back to the mansion. His pack had formed a little over a year ago and he disliked leaving them alone for too long. They were all outcasts, despised and feared, and had been rejected and disowned by their old packs. Steve knew that they each had deep wounds that would take time to heal, but he was confident that they would, in fact, heal. Now that they had each other, anyway. Had they remained parted and unable to find a pack to call their own, Steve was pretty sure that they wouldn't have made it very far. Not that any of them were incapable of managing themselves, because they all were. But the loneliness itself would become incredibly unbearable. He knew that all too well.

As he began his trek home, Steve's sharp ears picked up the sound of growling. It was followed by the sound of a body being slammed down on the ground and Steve began to run. If his pack was sparring, that was one thing, but he wasn't sure if that was the case. Not yet, anyway. The mansion that they lived in, courtesy of Tony, was separated from the nearby towns. Located in the woods, it was sheltered and protected from the outside world. Intruders weren't really a problem, but their territory was protected from that threat as well. Again, thanks in large part to Tony, who had a lot to do with that as well.

Steve shook his head and picked up his pace. He wasn't that far from the mansion now and the last thing he needed was to be distracted. The last time his thoughts had wandered to Tony, he had run into a tree. Thank God for his hard head. But he should have expected that, considering that he's been thinking about Tony a lot here of late. How could he not? Tony was a presence that was hard to ignore, mainly because he absolutely refused to be ignored. However, that was one of the things that Steve loved about him, as crazy as it sounds. Of course, Tony didn't know that. Well, not yet. Being the alpha of the pack, one that was still fairly new at that, entailed a lot of responsibilities, so striking up a relationship so early in the game probably wasn't the best idea.

As the trees around him began to thin out, the mansion came into view. Steve slowed down and cautiously edged closer. The growling and snarling grew louder and as Steve entered the clearing he saw what was happening. Thor was sparring with Bruce in a mingle of dark and light brown fur. They usually did this when Bruce's anger got out of hand. It helped the older man out a lot and Thor was always up for a romp. Knowing that his pack wasn't endangered, Steve stopped and watched in amusement.

Bruce always appeared calm and collected, mostly because he bottled his anger and frustration up. On occasion, it would get bad enough that even the slightest noise would set him off and he'd wolf-out. However, he had been getting better at it and Steve had a feeling that that had a lot to do with Clint. Although Bruce had been with the pack since it first formed, Clint was a relatively new arrival. He had stumbled into their territory about five months ago or so and had barely been able to stand on his feet. Natasha found him about ready to pass out and brought him to the house. Steve still didn't know Clint's story and he had a feeling that he may never know. But one thing was for sure: Clint had become attached to Bruce. Very attached, and the smaller wolf had been able to prevent Bruce from completing losing it a few times.

Obviously, he hadn't been able to do so today. But as he watched Thor and Bruce fight, he noticed that the older wolf's stamina was dwindling, which was a good thing. It usually meant that he was calming down and would be returning to himself in no time. As he watched, the back door opened up and out walked Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Pepper. Steve barked at them, his tail wagging, and he returned to his human form. One of the downfalls of being a werewolf was that they were naked when they returned to their human forms. For the most part, the pack was content with this, but Steve still had a hard time adjusting. Even with his old pack, he disliked showing himself to the others, and that hadn't really changed all that much. However, he usually prepared for that because he always stripped down before turning into a wolf, so his clothes were already waiting for him.

He slipped them on as Thor and Bruce finished their fight. His eyes moved past them and towards the other members of his pack. Natasha looked almost bored with the fight taking place while Pepper looked mildly concerned. Clint was definitely on edge, but he tried to appear calm and pacified. Tony watched with amusement and Steve couldn't help but laugh a little. A fight between Thor and Bruce always managed to amuse the billionaire and Steve kind of liked seeing him amused and preoccupied. It meant that he wasn't getting into trouble or causing it or just being an ass.

When Thor shoved Bruce backward hard enough that the older wolf hit a tree, Steve knew the fight was over. Bruce didn't usually let anyone push him around when he was angry enough, but he was a bit of a pushover when he was his normal self. So Thro being able to push him around told Steve that Bruce was done fighting. Steve watched as Thor backed off, panting slightly and smiling. Well, as much as a werewolf _could_ smile, but Steve was pretty sure that, had Thor been in his human form, he would have been grinning. On the other hand, Bruce's head was down and he looked sad. He returned to his human form and stood up, looking guilty and unsure.

"Sorry about that… Lost my cool for a minute." Bruce's voice quavered a little bit. Thor turned back into his own human form and grinned brightly at the shorter man. With a strong pat on the back, Thor pulled Bruce back towards the mansion and Steve followed them.

"Fret not, for I have had a joyous time fighting with you!" Thor released him and headed into the mansion.

"Aside from your snarling and growling like a caveman, we never would have guessed. Glad you got it out of your system though." Tony sent Bruce a smirk, but Steve knew that he was relieved that Bruce hadn't hurt himself or something like that. Clint straightened up as Bruce made his way slowly to the back door.

"What happened, Bruce?" Steve asked him, wondering what exactly had upset the good doctor so much that not even Clint could calm him down. Natasha and Pepper headed inside while Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce remained outside for the moment. The breeze picked up again and ruffled Bruce's already messy hair.

"I guess…I've just been a bit stressed. I was probably working in the lab for too long and got tired and cranky. I didn't mean to startle anyone." Bruce's eyes went from Steve to Tony and finally landed on Clint before they turned to the ground. Steve clapped him on the back comfortingly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No harm, no foul. We've all got out issues, Bruce." Steve felt some of the tension slip away from Bruce's shoulders. They entered the kitchen and Tony made his way over to the frig.

"Steve's right, Brucey. And why didn't you tell me that you needed a break? If you would have told me that, I would've let Clint put you down for a nap." Tony teased him and Bruce gave him his little, awkward smile in return.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Steve leaned against one of the counters and watched as Tony examined the contents. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that it was almost four in the afternoon. Getting dinner started was definitely a good idea.

"Yeah, well, you need the rest. So go get some. And let Clint cuddle up with you and all that jazz. Who knows? Getting laid might help with your stress level." Tony flashed Bruce and Clint a grin. Bruce merely chuckled, but Clint's cheeks turned a soft red. However, he seemed to like the idea.

"I like that idea. C'mon, Bruce. Let's get started on that 'nap'." Clint shot Tony a mischievous grin as he dragged Bruce out of the kitchen. The older wolf followed him without making a sound and Steve watched them go with a small smile on his face.

"Well, now that we know that the upstairs is officially out of bounds for the time being, I'll…" Tony stopped and puffed out a breath, his brown eyes taking in the contents of the frig. Steve made his way over to him and peered over his shoulder. Chuckling softly, his blue eyes moved to Tony and he stepped back a little.

"Maybe we should let Pepper handle dinner tonight. You're not that great of a cook unless there are instructions on the box." Tony nodded and closed the frig door.

"Excellent point, Cap'n." Steve watched as Tony sent Pepper a quick text.

"So how was your little stroll through the forest, Little Red Riding Hood?" Tony's eyes glanced over at him for a moment before they returned to his phone. Steve smiled at him.

"Just what the doctor ordered."

A comfortable silence fell upon them. The scents of the house rolled through the kitchen and Steve took in every single one of them. There was the usual aroma of the mansion which was coupled with the smell of autumn that was quickly falling upon them. But there were also other scents that kind of put Steve on edge, if only because he still hadn't gotten used to them. Autumn brought the transition of summer into winter, of light into darkness, but it also brought something else. It brought the mating season as well, and things were starting to heat up, quite literally as a matter of fact.

Natasha already had Pepper, so there wasn't much to worry about there. They had hit it off from the start and Steve was more than happy for them. Bruce had Clint, although Steve had no idea if they had actually cemented the relationship or not. Clint didn't smell like he had been claimed, so maybe they were waiting. Then again, Steve's nose wasn't the strongest in the pack. That privilege was Natasha's, and thank the good Lord for that because she was much better suited for it. Thor didn't really have anyone. From what he had told Steve and the others, there had been someone, but they had a falling out and hadn't kept in touch since. And that left Steve and Tony.

Steve liked Tony. A lot. Underneath all of the narcissism, sarcasm, and self-absorbed nature that Tony loved to display, there was a good man. A great man, as a matter of fact. Tony may not believe it, but Steve definitely saw it. He saw how much Tony cared and looked out for everyone and that he was insecure and unsure about a lot of things. One of those things included getting into a relationship with Steve.

Like normal wolves, werewolves mated for life. Werewolf mating pairs were predetermined as well, so when that special connection was felt, there was no going back. And Steve had definitely felt it when he first met Tony and he knew that Tony had felt it as well. He had seen those brown eyes widen and the smaller male tense up when they first shook hands. But Steve was still new to the alpha role and their pack was still in its testing stages. Besides, they had barely known each other and hadn't been comfortable with each other when they first met and shook hands. Now, though, they were, but Steve still wasn't sure. By nature, Tony was possessive, clingy, and overprotective, and Steve was the alpha, whose job was to ensure the pack's safety and make sure that they were all doing okay. Steve had no idea how Tony would handle being his mate and he didn't want to put unneeded stress on the smaller wolf.

So he kept his distance until Tony was ready. Or until he was ready. Or until _they_ were ready. It was hard, he wasn't going to lie. Not having that contact and connection with his mate drove Steve insane on occasion, but he had handled it well until now. Now, it was getting closer to mating season and he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. And, to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to either.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me just state that I've never read any of the _Avengers_ comics or any comics related to them. Also, the werewolf lore and whatnot is something that I'm making up on my own. It's hard to do, what with all of the werewolf stories out there, but I'm what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going with one particular style. This is all me, so it's all on me. I know the guys are probably out of character, but I'm trying my best to correct that. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think! This is unbeta'd so…yeah.

…

**Chapter Two**

…

Bruce was tired. Working in the lab for hours on end did take its toll on him and on his concentration. But he often loses himself in his work, usually becoming so absorbed that time goes by and, before he knows it, he's missed meals and sleep. He wouldn't trade it for the world, though. Before meeting Steve and Tony and Pepper, Bruce had been wandering around, looking for a place, a pack, to call home. A place where he'd feel safe and secure and wouldn't have to be someone he wasn't. His old pack had disowned him before he was twenty; that's how bad his anger had been. When he met Steve, the younger wolf was surprised he had lasted so long on his own.

If he were being honest with himself, so was he. Maybe he was just lucky, but Bruce had always managed to make it through all of the horrifying lonely spells he'd experience. Meeting Steve and everyone else had been a blessing. Being able to stay with them, a miracle. Being a member of the pack and having a family was a gift, an early, heaven sent Christmas present. A few years ago, Bruce wouldn't have believed it to be true. Now, he was more than thankful. Words couldn't describe how grateful he was for being embraced by the pack. He may not have known them for very long, but he really didn't need to. Their bond as a pack was more than enough for him.

That was until Clint showed up. Or, rather, had been dragged into the mansion by Natasha, who called out for help. Naturally, Steve came rushing to help her. Pepper came down stairs and, when she saw what was going on, she went and got Tony, who was down in the lab with Bruce. Tony, of course, dragged Bruce along with him, even though they weren't done, and went up to the living room where Clint was lying on the couch. Bruce didn't know what had happened, but he did feel concerned. Not just for Clint though. He had no idea who the strange wolf was or where he came from.

Steve asked him to check Clint out, so he did. When his hand touched Clint's bare arm, his entire body jolted as if an electrical current had run through it and he paused for a moment. At the same time, Clint woke up and his eyes focused entirely on Bruce. It took a lot of focus and control to give Clint a lopsided smile and tell him in the calmest voice possible that he was okay and that he wasn't going to hurt him. Those blue eyes stared at him, wide and with fear, but Clint eventually relaxed and Bruce was able to look him over. Not much was said, but when Bruce asked where Clint was from, the younger wolf told him that he was from nowhere important.

When he was satisfied that Clint wasn't injured, just starved and dehydrated, everyone started talking at once. Pepper made her way to the kitchen and Steve followed behind her. The two of them had always been the best cooks, although Natasha wasn't too bad herself. Natasha went to fetch a pillow and blanket while Tony asked Clint for more details. Where was he from? What was his favorite band? Did he like fried squid? Bruce knew that most of the questions that poured from Tony's mouth were bullshit, but Steve was the alpha and it was his job to grill Clint for information. However, Clint answered them all, mostly with a slight hint of sarcasm, but his eyes wandered everywhere. To Tony, then Bruce, then the furniture, then Bruce. Every other second, or so it seemed, Clint was looking at Bruce. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite, actually.

Natasha came back with the pillow and blanket just as Steve returned with a glass of water. Clint thanked them both and drank a little bit before Steve began his own questioning. Where was he from? No where he cared to remember or think about? Where was his pack? Somewhere he didn't know and hadn't known ever since he had been disowned and rejected at sixteen. Was he alone? Yes. What brought him here? He was just following the wind and the rumors of a pack of outcasts that had formed. What were his intentions? At that, Clint paused. Bruce watched him as he looked around at the others, before his blue eyes fell on Bruce. He shivered slightly and exhaled before he answered.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it already. I didn't come to start a war or antagonize you. I just…wanted a pack." Bruce knew that there was more to it than that, but Clint sounded sincere and lost. Much like he did. Much like they all had. So, Clint stayed and became another strange and unusual member to their already strange and unusual pack. And Bruce was thankful for that, because then they wouldn't be here.

Currently, Bruce was lying in his bed, just thinking about Clint…about them. All werewolves had mates. How else would they be able to live out the remainder of their days? Belonging to a pack did help, but life without a mate usually drove most werewolves insane. But Bruce wasn't sure if he deserved a mate. After all, he had done things, terrible, unforgiveable things, when his anger got out of control and there was nothing he could do to change that. But that changed when he first touched Clint. He felt a wholeness enter him after that initial jolt of shock and he felt…completed. Like he didn't have to worry about being alone and unloved ever again, a thought that both brought great peace of mind and a large amount of worry.

"Bruce, I can hear you thinking. Knock it off before I knock you out." Clint's voice brought him back from his train of thought. Bruce looked down at the smaller man currently cuddled up beside him and smiled. Chuckling, he rubbed Clint's back and smiled even more when his other half scooted closer.

"I wouldn't want you to get up and grab your bow now, would I? You seem pretty comfy." Clint grinned and trailed his hand up Bruce's chest.

"I am, but if I have to, I'll get my bow and smack you with it." Chuckling, Bruce pulled Clint closer and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it held a thousand words behind it. Clint returned it and tried to deepen it, but Bruce pulled away. He grinned at the slight pout forming on Clint's lips.

"I have to get some rest. Wouldn't want another mishap like today happen in the near future." Bruce chuckled and Clint turned to lie on his stomach. With his hands folded on Bruce's clothed chest, he laid his chin on them and studied Bruce for a moment. Had it been anyone else doing it, it would've bothered him, but he was more than okay if Clint did it.

"I was worried about you. You don't normally stay holed up in the lab for so long. What project are you and Tony working on that's got you so preoccupied?" Bruce rubbed his eyes for a moment before tangling his fingers in Clint's soft, blonde hair.

"Something that Fury asked us to work on for the Hunters. Apparently, they've been having a hard time eliminating the rogue and insane wolves that are out there. He asked Tony if we could help them out with that." Nick Fury was one of a handful of Hunters that the pack had any sort of communication with. And that was only because, at one point in time, they've all had run-ins with the one-eyed Hunter. But Fury had enough faith in them, and knowledge about them, to know that they were fine on their own. He even relied on them to help him out on occasion. Clint hummed and traced obscure patterns in his shirt.

"Are there too many mad wolves out there for Fury and his men to handle? If so, why not just send us in after them. It's not like we haven't taken one or two out before." That was very true, but Bruce merely shrugged. He didn't know why Fury didn't ask for their assistance like he did in the past and he really didn't care. Not at the moment, anyway.

"Not sure… I guess he's keeping a lid on us or something." Clint looked up at him once more and stopped tracing.

"You're not insane or crazy, you know. You just have a…condition. That doesn't make you a monster, Bruce." Bruce thought for a moment before he smiled softly down at the younger wolf. His hands began to rub Clint's back and he leaned down and kissed him.

"You remind me of that old security guard I met once." Clint smiled into the kiss before it ended and his blue eyes danced with a light that always managed to captivate Bruce so easily.

"I know. You've told me that story already. That's where I got it from. He was right, y'know. Now, bed time for Dr. Banner or Mom and Dad will have a hissy fit." Bruce chuckled and continued rubbing Clint's back.

"If Tony and Steve ever heard you call them that, they'd kick your ass." Clint smirked.

"They can try. Now get some sleep. I'll give you a surprise when you wake up." Bruce chuckled softly, but complied. Although he was knew that Clint was good on his word, he also knew that Clint wanted him to get some rest. So he pulled the blanket up around Clint's shoulders and closed his eyes.

…

"So when are you going to ask Steve out?" Tony whipped his head up and stared at Pepper while she made dinner. Nothing too fancy; spaghetti, bread sticks, and salad. He had wandered into the kitchen about ten minutes ago to get a drink and ended up staying. Not that he minded; Pepper was his best friend and he loved talking to her. But he so was not expecting that.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Did you ask me about the weather tomorrow? Because I'm pretty sure it's going to rain. My gosh, I forgot to bring in the laundry. I'll just go and do that and-"

"Tony, sit down." Before he had even taken a step, Pepper had ordered him to stop. She was the only person, aside from Steve, that he'd listen to automatically. Anyone else, Tony would mull it over and just do whatever the hell he was going to anyway. Knowing that it'd be futile to even consider battling Pepper's command, he sat back down.

"Now, answer my question or not bread sticks for you." Tony pouted and sighed overdramatically. He needed to get new friends. Or just build more robots. He'd probably go with the robots.

"I…haven't really thought about asking him out." Tony felt his cheeks getting red and he looked down at his drink.

That was an out and out lie. Of course he had thought about asking Steve out. He had also thought about his lips, his eyes, his gorgeous, muscular body, and what it'd be like to be fucked by the alpha male. Tony didn't care how they'd do it; slow and sweet or hard and rough. Tony Stark wasn't picky when it came to his fantasies about Steve fucking him senseless. But he didn't know if Steve knew just how fucked up he was. There were very few good things that Tony had ever done and could boast and brag about. After all of the shit he had pulled, Tony knew that he'd never be in the same category as Steve. Steve was so good and pure and innocent and beautiful whereas Tony was ugly, tainted, and despicable.

Okay, yeah, he did feel the connection when he first shook hands with Steve, but really, he wasn't going to do anything about it. Tony knew that he was nowhere near good enough for Steve. To him, it was as plain as day: Steve was a clean slate, pure white, and Tony was an ugly smudge. There was no way that they could be mates. There was no way Steve would want him for a mate, not when he could have anyone he wanted. When it came down to it, Steve deserved someone who wasn't Tony. He deserved someone who was kind and good and pure. Tony was none of those things.

"Tony, stop thinking like that." Tony looked back up at Pepper, who was staring at him with a concerned expression. Sighing softly to himself, Tony sipped his drink and raised an eye brow at her.

"Stop thinking like what exactly? I'm not quite sure what you mean, Pepper." She leaned down and stared at him evenly. He squirmed under the gaze, feeling like he was a child about to be chided by his mother.

"I know you, Tony, and I know that you think that you're not good enough for anyone. You couldn't be further from the truth. You are a good person, Tony. And Steve can see that. You just need to…I dunno, take the first step or something. Or at least meet him half way." Tony nodded, knowing that Pepper's words wouldn't do any good. But she was stubborn and would keep telling him the same thing over and over again until they died. Because death would come sooner than Tony believing he was worth a damn.

"How can I, Pep? He's too good of a person to be with someone like me. There's no way in hell Steve would want me." Just then, Steve walked into the kitchen. His blue eyes turned to Pepper and Tony and his smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of concern that made Tony want to spout nonsense just to see it disappear.

"Tony?" Shit. Had Steve really just heard that? Not meeting his alpha's gaze, Tony stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hey there, Captain. What's up?" He didn't need to look at Steve to know that his blue-eyed gaze was focused solely on Tony. Tony could _feel_ it and it sent shivers down his spine. Pleasant shivers. Shivers that made Tony think things he definitely should not be thinking right now.

"Tony…what's going on?" Steve cuts to the chase just like that. And just like that, Tony is having a panic attack, but a quiet one inside his own head. More than likely, Steve heard what Tony had just said which meant that Steve now knows that Tony is interested. But it also told him that Tony thinks he's not good enough which meant that Steve would try, like Pepper had, to persuade Tony to think otherwise. Dear God, he was a fucking mess right now. Before he could think anymore, he was jerked, quite literally as a matter of fact, back to reality by Steve, who was standing way too close to him.

"Tony…Tony! Snap out of it. Talk to me. Please…" Steve's blue eyes shown with worry and love and it was too much for Tony. He managed to wiggle free of Steve's grasp and stepped back.

"I have something to do in my lab. Jarvis, no one is allowed in my lab without me giving consent."

"Yes, sir." Steve reached out to him, but Tony stalked out of the room and made his way to the lab. He needed to be alone. Well, he didn't need it but he wanted it more than he wanted to explain to Steve exactly what was wrong. That was a can of worms that his alpha didn't need.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad that you guys like the story. I hope I can continue to earn your support and encouragement. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Three**

…

"There's no way in hell Steve would want me." Steve had just walked into the kitchen when he heard that, and it made him stop dead in his tracks. His smile vanished in an instant and his heart beat sped up. It wasn't too hard to figure out that Tony had low self-esteem and self-worth. Anyone that talked to him for five minutes could tell that his boasting and bragging was just a cover.

But for Tony to just come out and say something that was so unlike him really made Steve worry. He's tried time and time again to reassure Tony that he is worth far more than what he believes he is. Even if they weren't a bonded pair yet, Steve still felt closer to Tony than anyone else in the pack and he hated to see him suffer and be in pain. It had been a while since Tony's actually voiced his insecurities. Had Steve missed something? Were the signs there but he was just so negligent and blind that he didn't see them? If that were the case, Steve was going to beat himself up. Literally.

"Tony?" Steve saw Tony tense up and his grip on the glass tightened. He was surprised the thing didn't break, considering that werewolves were far superior than normal humans in strength. When Tony stood up, he didn't glance up at him once. Had he been a really strict alpha, he probably would've made an issue out of the disrespect, but this was Tony and he was special. Besides, Steve really wasn't a strict, mean alpha like some.

"Hey there, Captain. What's up?" Steve knew that Pepper was there and that she was cooking, filling the kitchen with the scent of sauce and garlic, but his eyes were trained solely on Tony. As he continued to stare, the air changed just slightly, and took on a faint hint of arousal. He knew it was coming from Tony and his body was beginning to respond to his destined mate's scent. But he had to stay focused and concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Tony…what's going on?" He could tell that Tony was getting lost in his own mind. It happened quite a bit, but it usually involved technical stuff and the like. Steve watched him for almost five minutes, noting that Tony was beginning to look more and more upset and panicked. Worried, Steve reached out and grabbed him, needing Tony to say something, anything, and wanting him to come back from his mind.

"Tony… Tony! Snap out of it. Talk to me…please." Steve wasn't above pleading, not when Tony was involved. This was a serious matter and he needed Tony to talk to him. And he needed to tell Tony that Steve didn't want anyone else and that Tony was all he'd ever need. Yes, he was the alpha and was responsible for everyone, but Tony was his destined mate, his one and only. No one else would or could compare to the genius billionaire. Luckily, Tony came back down to earth and, somehow, he had managed to escape Steve's strong grasp.

"I have something to do in my lab. Jarvis, no one is allowed in my lab without my permission." Steve's heart dropped. Tony was running away, hiding, from something that needed to be resolved. For both of them.

"Yes, sir." Tony made his way out of the kitchen quickly. Steve stared after him for a few moments, not entirely sure what to do. He glanced over at Pepper, who nodded at him and gave him a sad, worried look.

"He needs you. And you have the code to override his command anyway, so you might as well use it." That was all the push Steve needed.

He bolted out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairwell that led down to the lab. Descending the stairwell, Steve soon arrived at the lab where Tony and Bruce worked almost every day. Through the glass, he could see that Tony was the only one inside, which Steve was thankful for. It meant that Clint had managed to get Bruce into bed, hopefully to sleep instead of to play, and it meant that they'd be alone. Without even a second thought, Steve punched in the override code that he had been given by Pepper when he first moved into the mansion. Although Steve didn't know why only he had been given the code, but he was grateful for that he had it. The lab door unlocked and Steve stepped inside, watching as Tony's already tensed body wound up even tighter.

"Jarvis, I thought I told you that no one was allowed to come in without my permission." Tony's voice was strained, rough, and dry and it didn't suit him at all.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that Mrs. Pots gave Mr. Rogers the override code." Steve heard Tony grumble, but that didn't stop him from crossing the distance between them. He wanted to pull Tony into a bear hug, but he knew that, right now, that wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe after they've talked, but not right now.

"Tony, I need you to be honest with me. I need you to tell me what's going on inside that genius head of yours." Tony sighed heavily and turned to face him. He glanced up at Steve for a moment before his gazed moved over his shoulder and focused on something else. Steve waited patiently, knowing that this was hard for the smaller wolf and that he needed time to get what he was about to say straightened out.

"We're…we're mates, right? Like, we're a destined pair. You've felt the connection, haven't you?" As he spoke, Tony would occasionally look back at Steve before looking away. Steve hoped that what he saw didn't discourage him or anything, because Steve was more than a little worried.

"Yes, I have. How could I not, Tony? It was obvious from the first time we shook hands." Steve's voice was soft and gentle, trying to convey just how much he cared for Tony. Their first meeting, that handshake specifically, was all he thought about for a few weeks or so. Tony's hand wasn't as large as his, but his handshake was strong, full of warmth and acceptance. And it brought their connection, which Steve thought about the most.

"Well, I think there might have been a mistake with that. You see, there's no way that I can be your mate because, quite frankly, I'm no good. You're so strong, so pure and innocent, and I'm nothing compared to that. I'm not strong or pure and definitely not innocent. I have nothing to offer you and I'm nowhere near good enough for you and I totally get that."

Everything Tony had said was swirling around in Steve's head. Tony thought he wasn't good enough; he believed Steve deserved someone else; and he thought he had nothing to offer. Steve thought the exact opposite. But Tony continued to babble and there was only one solution that came to Steve's mind. So, he stepped closer to Tony, basking in the warmth that radiated from his destined mate, and kissed him. All talking ceased at that point and Tony's entire body stilled. At first, Steve was afraid that Tony was going to struggle and not respond, but after a few seconds, he did. He returned the kiss, though he was hesitant and his lips were quivering.

The kiss was a soft, gentle, and chaste one. One that Steve had wanted to give Tony for months now but never had the courage to do so. It was everything he wanted their first kiss to be and his inner wolf jumped for joy when Tony began to respond. Trembling hands placed themselves on his chest and Steve couldn't help but smile, so damn happy that he could cry. His own hands made their way to Tony's waist and pulled him in closer. They broke the kiss and Steve beamed down at Tony, who looked surprised yet pleased. Then, he too began to smile and his brown eyes filled with relief and happiness. Without thinking, acting on his instincts, Steve kissed him again, this one with more heat and passion.

Tony's hands crawled up his chest until one wrapped around his neck while the other gripped his shoulder. Steve's arms circled around Tony's waist and pulled them closer together. As they kissed, Steve's tongue hesitantly poked out and prodded at Tony's lips gently. He didn't want to go too far too soon and if all Tony wanted was an innocent little make-out session, then Steve would be more than fine with that. But Tony allowed him access and Steve cautiously entered. Having never done anything like that before, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. However, Tony didn't seem to have any complaints; he practically melted in Steve's arms and that thought made Steve smile even more. His mate was happy and feeling better, and that was all he wanted. Reluctantly, the kiss ended and they both parted, the tingle of their kisses still alive and well. With a soft, loving smile, Steve pressed his forehead against Tony's and stared into the brown eyes he had come to know so well.

"You're not useless or bad or anything like that. You're perfect for me, and I think you're amazing. Believe me when I say that you, Anthony Edward Stark, are all I'll ever want and need. And that's the end of it." Before Tony could even open his mouth, Steve kissed him again, a brief kiss, but it emphasized his point. Whether Tony liked it or not, Steve wasn't going to give him up for anything or anyone in the entire world. And that was that. Pulling away from the kiss, Steve smiled and was more than relieved that Tony gave him a smile in return.

"It's kind of hard to rewire years upon years of thinking, Cap'n. But I think you'll do a splendid job." Tony gave him a wink and Steve couldn't help but chuckle. Finally, Tony was starting to sound and act like Tony again.

"I'll be sure to remind you, as often as you need it, how special you are to me. I'll never get tired of saying it either, y'know." Tony grinned and ran his hands over Steve's muscular arms. Although Tony wasn't a scrawny little guy, he wasn't nearly as muscular as Steve was. Not even Clint's arms were able to match Steve, and that was saying something.

"Great. We all win, then. So, ah, are you hungry. Because I'm hungry and Pepper is making spaghetti and bread sticks and I absolutely love her spaghetti. Actually, this entire thing is all her fault. She just had to ask when I was planning on asking you out and it kind of went downhill from there, but now we're here and all that jazz." When they first met, Steve had no idea how to respond to Tony's rants and ramblings and run-on sentences. Now, it was one of the things he loved most about the man. It meant that things really would be okay and he more than welcomed that.

"Wait…did you just say that Pepper asked you when you were going to ask me out?" Steve laughed, but it was filled with happiness. Knowing that Pepper had brought it up, it must have been obvious to everyone what their dilemma was. The fiery red head was just trying to help them along, although it kind of back fired on them.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Tony looked around the lab, making a point that he was a little embarrassed and clearly didn't want Steve to point it out. So he didn't.

"Well?" Steve gave Tony a small smile, but his eyes were alight with happiness and laughter. Pouting ever so slightly, Tony looked at him.

"Well what?" Tony tried to be cool and calm, but he was fidgeting.

"Are you going to ask me out or not?" Tony groaned and Steve laughed. He wasn't going to lie: he loved teasing Tony just a little bit. Seeing and hearing his reactions that were too good to pass up usually lightened everyone's mood. Mainly because Tony could dish it out and take it as well. Within reason, of course.

"Fine. Steve Rogers, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" The expression on Tony's face reminded Steve of what a middle school boy would look like when asking his crush out. It was so sweet and endearing and it made Steve want to grab onto Tony and never let him go. Steve would never deny it; he was a cuddler. Grinning, Steve couldn't help but to torment Tony one more time.

"Like boyfriends?" Tony rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He loved very much like a diva, one that was about to puff up like a cat and start hissing. But Steve wasn't going to let it get that far. Even he had his limitations.

"Yes, like boyfriends. God, do I have to spell everything out for you. I know you're not this dumb, Steve." Steve's grin turned into a soft smile and he nodded.

"You're right, Tony. And to answer your question, yes, I'd love to go out with you." Tony let his hands fall to his sides and he straightened up. Clearing his throat, he nodded and looked pleased.

"Good. Good. Now that we've come to a mutual decision, I think it's time we get out of the lab." Steve tilted his head to the side. Tony seemed to be in a bit of a rush getting out of the lab. Usually, it was a chore to get him to leave it, but now it appeared to Steve that he wanted to bolt.

"What's the rush? I'm sure Pepper's not done with the spaghetti." Tony looked up at him and swallowed. He pointed past Steve to the glass wall that separated the lab from the stairwell.

"Well, for one thing, there's that." Turning around, Steve saw what Tony had pointed at. Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Bruce were staring into the lab. Before Tony or Steve could say anything to them, Pepper came down, looked at everyone, and gave an amused look.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready. Stop gawking at the love birds." It seemed as though everyone jumped at once. Only Bruce appeared to be unaffected by Pepper's voice. Thor had a grin on his face that reminded Steve of a boy who had just got his hand caught in a cookie jar. Natasha had a little smile on her face and Clint was smirking at the two of them. All at once, they turned around and made their way upstairs. Before Pepper turned to follow them, Tony gave her a nod of appreciation and a whispered thank you.

"That was kind of weird and more than slightly awkward." Steve huffed out, laughing. Turning around to see almost everyone staring at them was definitely more than a little weird. But then again, it was his pack and his pack was full of a bunch of abnormal outcasts, so he really shouldn't have been all that surprised.

"Yeah, well, that's our pack for ya. They'll never get tired of a peep show. The perverts." Tony grinned up at him and Steve couldn't help but smile back.

"Shall we go and join them?" They headed out of the lab and made their way up the stairs. Thor's loud voice could be heard quite clearly and it made Steve smile and shake his head. His pack may have been an odd one, but they were family.

"I'm sure dinner will be very amusing tonight. Everyone will have their input to provide and it will probably end with someone telling us that we should've fucked on the lab floor." Steve gaped at Tony, slightly shocked at what he said. But Tony just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Oh, _come on_, Steve. Even you can't deny that we're living with perverted weirdos. I bet that it'll be Clint that'll bring it up." Steve knew that he probably looked scandalized, but he really couldn't help himself. He wasn't the type of guy who liked to throw his business out in the open for all to see, even if it was mere conversation among pack members. Tony laughed at him and started walking ahead of him towards the dining room where everyone was currently sitting.

"Don't be shy, honey. If we had continued our make-out session, I guarantee that we would've ended up on the lab floor." Steve's face flushed as he heard a chorus of cat calls. With his head tilted down, to hide his embarrassment, he slowly, hesitantly, made his way to the dining room. He loved Tony to death, but he was so going to pay him back for that stunt one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this story, Tony doesn't have the arc reactor. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Four**

…

As a teenager, Steve always thought that time moved by so slowly. When he was in school, it took forever for summer vacation to arrive. He had always disliked the fact that school seemed to last forever, but now, time moved by too quickly. Very quickly, as a matter of fact. It would sometimes worry him because he was afraid that he'd miss something that might've been very memorable had been paying close enough attention. Not even werewolves lived forever and memories of loved ones were always a precious commodity. But time, he had come to learn, was like water: no matter how much his hands were cupped, it would always trickle right through them. Before Steve knew it, days had passed by since his talk with Tony.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And then, before Steve realized it, half a year had flown by. The pack was thriving and healthy just as it had been the year before. Natasha and Pepper were still going strong and it never ceased to amaze him just how strong the two red heads were together. Bruce and Clint had solidified their relationship in a way that made everyone in the house aware of what they were doing, when they were doing it, and just how amazing Bruce really was. Although Tony had a wonderful time with that one, Steve himself hadn't been able to make eye contact with either of them without turning red as a tomato. Even with all of the teasing (mostly from Tony) that they had to put up with, Bruce and Clint were happy and that was really all that mattered. From the little tidbits of information Steve had gotten out of Clint, the younger wolf desperately needed a strong, dependable mate like Bruce and knowing that they'd have each other through thick and thin allowed Steve to sleep better at night.

Tony and himself were also doing very well. Things had almost returned to normal after that day in the lab. Almost was the key word because things weren't entirely normal. The connection between Steve and Tony had grown now that they both knew where they stood and that their feelings weren't going to disappear any time soon. He was more than grateful for that, too, because Tony had pretty much returned to his usual antics, only he had become more touchy-feely and flirtatious with Steve. But he welcomed that and enjoyed every minute of it, even though there were times when he wouldn't admit it.

A month into their newfound relationship, things really heated, but in a good way. One that involved naked skin rubbing against silk sheets and hot mouths kissing and licking at sweaty flesh. Tony had been Steve's first and would be his last too, and that made the experience all the more memorable and precious. And the fact that Tony was never satisfied with just one round also made it unforgettable. The bragging, however, he could have done without. Steve should have figured that Tony would brag about their love making and that he had officially grounded the alpha, but he was hoping that Tony would have some dignity. Naturally, the genius billionaire proved him very wrong and not just about the bragging either. A few days after they consummated their relationship, they did, in fact, have sex in the lab. Poor Bruce walked in right in the middle of it and he walked right back out as quietly as he came, the only sound being the door opening and closing.

Later on, when the pack was seated around the dining room table, Clint brought it up, which made Steve choke on his water and Tony grin like the Cheshire Cat. With a shit-eating grin on his face, Clint told them that Bruce had mentioned it. When Steve's shocked, red face turned to him, Bruce merely shrugged and asked if he was supposed to keep that a secret from everyone or not. Tony, with that same grin on his face, put an arm around Steve's shoulders and told everyone that he hadn't gotten off like that in _years._ Pepper then asked Jarvis to have Dummy and the other robots in the lab thoroughly clean it.

Nothing too exciting happened after that. Well, that was a lie. With a pack like theirs, there was never a dull moment, but to Steve, that _was_ normal. They had been a pack for less than two years but that was enough to tell Steve that things would be okay. Even with Bruce's anger issues, Thor's boisterous, exuberant personality, Clint's unknown past, and Tony's overall personality, they had managed to survive and thrive regardless of the fact that they were unwanted outcasts. Considering that they all came from different packs and walks of life, there had been little to no threats made against them, not even over territory. The only incidence that Steve could count as a threat was when Fury and two of his Hunters came to them with questions. It was standard protocol that every new pack had to go through. Even moving from one territory to another was cause enough for the Hunters to show up, so Steve and the pack really didn't have anything to worry about.

At least, he hoped not.

…

Thor was in his wolf form and patrolling the outskirts of the pack's territory. It was the middle of February, with snow barely covering the ground and a cold wind whipping about the trees. Had he been a mere human, he probably would have found his death of cold by this point. But he wasn't a human; he was a werewolf and his light brown fur was more than enough protection for him.

He had been patrolling the perimeter for only a half hour. Usually, no one in the pack would actually be out on patrol. The security system around their territory was most wondrous and advanced, leaving little to no need for an actual patrol. However, if a pack was to maintain and preserve their claim over their territory, patrolling the land made sure that rival packs knew the boundaries and that the claim was legitimate. That, and Tony and Bruce had been tinkering away in the lab and, due to a minor accident, the power had been cut off for a good hour. At least, it had been an hour prior to Thor volunteering to do patrol. It was bordering two hours now since the power had been cut off. Thor figured that Tony probably had the power up and running, but he wasn't done with his patrol and he didn't want to return to the mansion anyway.

Not because he didn't like his pack mates. On the contrary, Thor loved his fellow pack members and looked to them as though they were his own flesh and blood. However, they were not enough and he knew that. He had known that even before he had met Steve and the others. The restlessness and desperation he felt were a result of him being away from his mate for too long. Being parted from Loki had been his own doing however, and there was little he could do about it.

His father, Odin, had raged a terrible war against another pack. The offending pack had been encroaching on their land and had abandoned a human girl's dead body right outside his family's home. That had been the end of the peace between the two packs and, as a result, Thor's father had annihilated the pack, save for one lone pup too small to bear any ill will. From that day on, Loki had been raised side by side with Thor and, as they grew older, the connection that all mates shared began to make itself known. Thor and Loki had acted upon that connection and became a strong bonded pair. Mating with Loki, having his smaller, lither body beneath Thor's own was something so ethereal that Thor wasn't able to keep quiet about their relationship.

In a matter of no time at all, Odin found out and casted them both out into the bitter cold. Thor didn't mind the winter all that much. To be honest, he wasn't exactly picky about what season it was as long as he was with his mate. But Loki minded it. He may not have remembered much of his old pack, his real pack, but his instincts told him that the cold wasn't a good thing. Not for him, at least, and Thor felt incredibly bad about being the reason why there were disowned and cast out to die. Bound and determined to prove himself worthy to be Loki's mate, Thor set off one night to find a suitable place to live. Perhaps even another pack that would take pity on them and take them in.

Well, he did succeed in that aspect. He found Steve and the rest of the pack, minus Clint of course. But when Thor returned to fetch Loki, he was gone. Disappeared. Steve was there with him and, together, they searched the area looking for the younger wolf, but to no avail. Just like that, as though he had never existed. Thor searched for him for the remainder of the night and all of the following day, with Steve staying with him until he could barely stand. Tony and Bruce arrived not too long after that and the three of them helped Thor return to the mansion. It took him no time at all for him to return to his usual strength, but with Loki no longer with him, it was hard for him to function properly. Even now, Thor still struggled greatly with the fact that his mate wasn't by his side and that it was his own doing that caused that.

Somewhere in the distance, a stick snapped in half. Thor's ears automatically perked up and he stared into the darkness before him, his eyes scrutinizing the area ahead of him. Through the darkness, Thor could barely make out the body of another animal. As he continued to stare, he realized that the animal was, in fact, another wolf, one with black fur and green eyes. _Loki_. At once, his tail began to wag and happiness and joy bubbled up within him. It truly had been too long since he had seen his mate, inhaled his scent, and listened to his voice… Never again. Thor would never again give Loki up for anything in the world.

Without another thought, Thor sprinted towards Loki, barking happily and feeling light as a feather. But Loki didn't return his elated bark or his happy demeanor. Instead, he lowered his head and growled, baring his teeth. Thor slowed to a stop and stared at the smaller wolf, confused as to why he was growling at him. Whining softly, Thor crouched down on his belly and edged closer to Loki, who growled even louder. Giving Loki one last soft whine, Thor turned back into his human form, his naked skin barely sinking into the snow. Another growl resounded before it died away. Looking up, Thor gazed upon the younger wolf before him, his body a stark white in comparison to Thor's own. Loki was skinnier than he was the last time Thor had seen him and his face looked gaunt and worn. But his eyes, those breathtakingly beautiful eyes, were the same as they always were: alive and burning with fiery passion.

"Loki…" At the mention of his name, Loki's green eyes narrowed and glared down at him. Thor stood up and attempted to cross the few feet between them, but Loki stepped away.

"Stay back." A confused expression crossed his face.

"But Loki, it has been so long... I wish to embrace you. Do you not wish to do the same?" For a very brief second, pain flashed in Loki's green eyes. Hope jumped up inside Thor's chest. While his mate may have been angry, he could never remain upset at Thor for very long.

"Are you sure about that, Thor? Think long and hard." Thor's hands, which had been extended to embrace the shorter wolf in front of him, dropped back down to his sides.

"What do you mean, Loki? Why would I not want to hold you?" Pure rage engulfed Loki's beautiful face and he screamed loudly.

"You left me! You left me behind to go I know not where! And then they came and I…" Thor crossed the space between them and grabbed Loki by his arms. As soon as the 'they' left his mouth, Thor's wolf reared up and roared. Of course! It made perfect sense now. Someone _must_ have taken Loki for some reason. Well, whoever they were, they were going to receive the beating of their lifetimes.

"Who, Loki? Who came? What did they do to you? Tell me!" Snarling, Loki tore himself away from Thor's grasp.

"Why do you care? Why now, after all this time, do you suddenly care who they are and what they did to me?" Thor was stunned into silence by Loki's harsh words. He had always cared, always, and he had looked for Loki. Were it not for the fact that the pack had told him that no trace of Loki could be found, he would have continued searching. But he had trusted them and believed that they wouldn't leave him astray.

"You never cared for me, Thor. All you wanted was a warm body to share your bed with. Nothing more than that." At that, Thor looked at Loki, anger beginning to build within him. How dare Loki say such things! Those accusations couldn't have been further from the truth.

"After all we have shared and been through, you dare say such things? What has happened to you, Loki, to turn you into this wretched creature you've become?" Loki glared at him and Thor felt at a loss. He was angry by the words Loki spoke, but he was still so happy that Loki was in front of him that he could easily forget them.

"You would never be able to understand. Nor would you care. Even if you did, you won't be alive for much longer." Before Thor could even process Loki's words, a sharp pain struck him in the side of his head. He was out like a light before his body even hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I forgot to mention that there will be mpreg in this story. Considering that the only two females are in a relationship with each other, I figured that the pack needed to procreate in some way, shape, or form. Anyway, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm kind of known for my cliff hangers, so I apologize in advance. Thanks for all of the feedback. I like hearing from my readers. It gives me an idea on how my stories are going. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Five**

…

"I swear, Steve, that's it's absolutely nothing to worry about. Bruce and I double checked every minute detail in relation to this little project and we're both positive that it's safe. Nothing can go wrong." Tony had been trying for about ten minutes and forty three seconds to reassure Steve that everything was just fine. Not only had Tony made sure that the light blue liquid was safe and free of hazards, but Bruce had gone over everything himself. And if Tony's judgment couldn't be trusted, Bruce's could.

"That's not the point, Tony. The point is that you not only made a…" Tony couldn't help but grin a bit as Steve trailed off. He knew that his alpha and mate wasn't the brightest Crayola in the pack in regards to science, but he found that to be endearing.

"Serum. Concoction. Pick and choose whatever word you will." Steve gave Tony the look, the look that said that he needed to stop rambling before it got out of hand. Usually, Tony would ignore the look, but not today. For some reason, everyone was on edge today and he had no idea why.

"…Right. Anyway, the point is that you not only made this weird concoction, but you fooled Clint into drinking it." Tony held up his hand and Steve stopped talking.

"I didn't fool him. I asked him if he'd help Bruce and I out with our research and then asked him, quite forcibly, to drink it. Besides, I drank it first so it only makes sense that Clint should have to drink it as well. He'll thank me once he gets over the shock of bearing a healthy baby boy. Or girl. Bruce never really told me if he wanted a boy or girl so I suppose it's all up to him. They should be upstairs right now, making sweet, passionate love, which we should be doing by the way."

"Tony. Stop. Just…stop talking right now." Tony's mouth snapped shut as Steve ground the words out. He didn't think that Steve would have _that_ much of a problem with it. Sure, he didn't exactly tell Clint what would happen to him, but he had said that he'd be fit and fertile for a special surprise inside to happen soon. Assuming, of course, that everything checked out just right, which it did.

The idea to create the liquid baby maker came to him, oddly enough, in a dream he had a few months ago. In the dream, Tony saw himself, Steve, and a small child having a conversation about…something in the kitchen. Nothing spectacular, until focus on the child made him realize that the boy had Tony's dark hair and Steve' amazingly gorgeous blue eyes. When he woke up, he realized that the boy was a creation stemming from his and Steve having the most amazing, hot sex imaginable. He scrambled out of bed, told Jarvis to wake Bruce up, and went down to the lab to start work on the project. Tony figured that, not only would he be making his dream come true literally, but he'd solve an issue for the entire pack. Since Natasha and Pepper were together and everyone pretty much had a mate, having children was close to impossible. At least it was, until Tony and Bruce put their heads together and produced the first batch of the light blue serum that Tony and Clint both drank.

Clint may not have known what the liquid would do, but Bruce did. And Tony was just thankful that Bruce wasn't in the lab when Tony asked (i.e. told) Clint to drink it. Of course, Clint would ask Bruce about it, but Tony was pretty sure that that would happen after they're done getting kinky with it, at which point Tony will be with Steve, safe and sound and protected. Tony knew that Bruce would have a slight issue with Tony making Clint drink it, although that hadn't been all that easy due to the fact that the shorter wolf wasn't stupid. But he was confident that Clint would try to talk Bruce down from ripping Tony's throat out. Oh, he wouldn't tell the older wolf to not hurt Tony, but Clint wouldn't let Bruce kill him. Besides, it's not like Clint was the only test subject; Tony took it while Bruce was in the lab, so they were both susceptible to getting pregnant.

"Let me get this straight." Steve's voice brought Tony back to the conversation at hand. Right after Clint had taken the serum and exited the lab, Steve walked in and asked what was going on. Tony told him, but apparently, the information didn't sink it.

"You, with Bruce's help, made this serum that made it possible for men to get pregnant. After it's finalize or whatever, you took it and then you made Clint take it. And now, you're both able to have…to have babies." Tony absolutely adored the blush that formed on Steve's face when he said babies. Despite the fact that the pack's alpha was no longer the innocent littler virgin he had been when they first met, he was still innocent and naïve. At least, he was to Tony and that made him all the more lovable.

"Yep. Pretty much." Tony sipped his coffee and nodded, feeling pleased and proud of himself. Because, really, he had solved a crisis that would've become incredibly severe for the pack in no time at all before it actually became a severe. And with Bruce's help, of course. He knew from doing research that packs with a high male to female ratio didn't do so well for the simple fact that there weren't enough females to reproduce. Every pack needed pups and, eventually, Tony figured that almost everyone in their pack would want pups. Although he wasn't too sure about Natasha, Tony was confident that Pepper had the ability to get the lethal red head to want children. Eventually.

"Tony, no. Just…no. First off, you shouldn't have taken it yourself. Not without testing on a monkey or something. Second, you should have told Clint what he was getting into _before_ he drank it and you should have told him _everything_ instead of bits and pieces. Third, it may not work. Just because you and Bruce went over everything doesn't mean it'll work for sure, hence why you should've had a test subject to begin with. And forth, Bruce is going to murder you when he finds out." Tony sighed and placed his coffee mug down. He knew that Steve wasn't very happy with him right now, but Tony wanted to do _something_ to help the pack out. There wasn't much that he contributed to the pack as it was now, and he wanted to change that. Besides, if he was being honest with himself, the idea of having Steve's pups wasn't all that repulsive. It'd be kind of nice to give his mate something in return for all of the love and devotion Tony received.

"I just wanted to help the pack out. And the idea of having your pups isn't exactly a turn off for me. I get that I didn't ask your opinion on whether or not you want pups, but I'm not entirely against it. It'd be nice to give you something special and I bet that Bruce and Clint would like pups too…some time. They'd make great parents and you would make a great parent…" Tony trailed off, not sure if he ought to be talking or not. He pretty much knew that he was in trouble, but he hoped that Steve wasn't too upset with him. Steve sighed and before Tony knew it, he was wrapped in those strong, muscular arms that he adored so much.

"For all of those brains inside that head, you can be kind of dense, Mr. Stark." And just like that, all of the tension in the lab, in Steve's body, in Tony's body, disappears.

"I know you wanted to help the pack out. You're always looking at ways and new ideas to help the pack out. But you should have told everyone what you and Bruce had made. I'm sure that if you had, Clint would've taken it without you tricking him. Believe it or not, I think Clint actually likes children." Tony and Steve both laughed and Tony nuzzled Steve's neck, inhaling his rich scent. While he had never seen Clint, or any other member of the pack, interact with pups, Tony had a feeling that the shorter wolf would be great with kids. Just like Thor and Steve would be great with kids. Pepper would be too. Natasha would probably just scare them off, but Tony would never say that out loud for fear of bodily harm.

"So…do I have to tell Clint and Bruce about what I did? Because, to be honest, if I had to do it alone, I'd be dead and buried before I finished explaining. You know how Bruce is when Clint's involved." Steve laughed softly and kissed Tony on the lips softly. Before Tony even had the chance to deepen it, the alpha pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll go with you. And Tony, just a reminder: you're never alone." Tony felt so much better now that he knew he could totally hide behind Steve's delicious, muscular body. As they left the lab and began to make their way upstairs, a sudden realization popped into Tony's mind.

"Hey Steve?" As Steve started up the stairs first, Tony got a very nice view of his ass when he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want pups?" Steve stopped for a moment, turned, and looked at Tony.

"Before learning about your experiment, I never thought I'd ever have pups. But now that you've created this weird concoction, I'm starting to rethink that. And I'm starting to like the possibility." Tony smiled, a genuine smile, and felt more reassured about the project than he did when Bruce told him that everything was fine.

"That is, of course, if it actually works." Tony's mouth fell open and he began listing the various reasons why it wouldn't fail. Steve having doubt in Tony's amazingly brilliant invention was not awesome.

…

Clint moaned loudly as Bruce entered him, so agonizingly slow, taking his sweet old time. He savored every second of it though and practically mewled under his mate's hands and lips. Bruce stilled for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back it, making Clint's body arch into his. Their mouths collided in a fury of hot kissing, tongues battling for dominance, which Bruce won. Only because it made Clint even harder when the soft spoken wolf took control.

When Bruce found that bundle of nerves, Clint lost it. It was always easy for him to forget about anything and everything around them when he was having the best sex of his life. White spots appeared in his vision with every thrust. One of his hands groped at Bruce's shoulder, his blunt nails digging into the soft skin. The other hand was being kept busy with the hairs on Bruce's chest. Clint wasn't exactly one who liked chest hair, but it looked so damn hot on Bruce that he couldn't resist tangling his fingers in it. And he knew that his mate liked it as well, which made it even better.

Theirs kisses intensified and Bruce sped up, pounding into Clint's willing body. With each and every thrust, loud gasps and moans escape him. Bruce breaks their kiss and begins to lavish hot, biting kisses down his jaw and neck. He's close, they both are, and he doesn't want it to end. Not yet. They just started, and even though Clint knew that there'd be more rounds after the first one, he hated it when they ended too quickly. Although he never really relied on anyone prior to becoming a member of the pack, Clint depended on Bruce immensely. Admitting it to even himself had been hard, but once that ball got rolling, he had been able to admit it to Bruce. Considering that everything in the pack was damaged in some way, shape, or form, Clint shouldn't have feared being ridiculed. And, like always, Bruce had reassured him that he had nothing to fear; all of his secrets were safe with him and would go with him to the grave should Clint ask it of him. That made the sex, the love making, the raw, animalistic fucking, even more pleasurable and enjoyable. Being separated from Bruce after they had just become one was almost unbearable and Clint hated it.

Some time, between Bruce's thrusts and Clint's guttural moans, the older wolf's hand had crawled down his chest and wrapped itself around his dick. That hand felt ice cold on his hot, throbbing cock and it drove Clint absolutely insane. The tidal wave that had been building in the pit of his stomach was now threatening to overwhelm him and he tried to fight it off. It was too soon; they had just started and Clint wanted to savor the feeling of Bruce fucking him senseless. With Bruce's lips kissing and nibbling his neck, most likely leaving the most delicious marks, his hand stroking and jerking his cock, and his dick slamming against that bundle of nerves like there was no tomorrow, Clint knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. But that didn't mean he'd like it. Actually, that was a lie; he would totally fucking like it. Love it, even, because it was Bruce, his mate, his one and only, that was doing it to him, and, for the time being at least, they were like one joint entity.

With one final stroke, Clint was cumming, his semen spilling onto Bruce's hand and his own stomach. At the same time, with one final thrust, Bruce came deep inside him, filling him with everything he had to give. They were both sweaty and panting, but Clint really didn't care. All he cared about was that he was there with Bruce, the only person he'd ever put before his pack and his life. Reluctantly, Bruce pulled out of him, kissing him deeply, before he rolled onto the bed beside him. Clint rolled onto him and rested his head on Bruce's chest, his eyes watching as one of his hands slinked its way up and tangled itself in those damn chest hairs that he adored so much. A soft chuckle escaped Bruce and he placed a kiss to Clint's sweat soaked hair. Sighing softly, feeling completely at peace with himself and the world around them, Clint closed his eyes, relaxing a bit before round two began.

…

"Thor should have been back by now." Steve looked up from his place on the couch as Natasha spoke up. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes reflected the concern she felt although the rest of her face remained impassive. Tony glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded in agreement.

"He has been gone for over an hour. It doesn't take that long to do a patrol of the perimeter. But he could have gotten distracted by a squirrel. He loves chasing those around like there's no tomorrow. Or no other hobbies that he could partake in." Natasha turned his gaze to Tony who fidgeted just slightly. Steve patted Tony's knee in reassurance.

"This isn't like the other times. I have this feeling that something's wrong. I say we go out and look." Steve nodded. He had been worrying about Thor a lot here of late. After all, as happy and energetic as the larger blonde could be, he was also the only one in the house without a mate. Surely that bothered him. Had their situations been reserved, it would have bothered Steve.

"All right. I'll go and get Bruce and Clint. All six of us will be able to cover more ground faster than just two or three." Natasha left, heading towards the front porch. Steve and Tony both stood up. Tony began to undress and Steve's eyes watched him for a moment before he blushed and turned to go upstairs to get Bruce and Clint.

"I'll go and get them. You guys start the search and we'll be out then. It shouldn't take more than half an hour for all of us to scour our territory." As Steve ascended the stairs, Tony called out to him.

"No problem, Chief! Don't worry too much, though. This isn't the first time Thor's taken so long." But that didn't reassure Steve too much.

The moment that Natasha spoke up, a strange feeling settled down in his stomach. To be honest, Steve had been feeling…off all day and it first intensified when Thor went out on patrol and once more just now when Natasha said something. He had a feeling that something must have happened to Thor, but it that were the case, then way didn't he just call out for them? They all would have been out the door in a heartbeat, ready to defend their pack mate and their land. But he hadn't. Actually, Steve hadn't been able to hear Thor for a while now and that was usual. A werewolf's sense of hearing was incredible, which made living with Thor a very loud, very painful process since his voice constantly boomed with its usual boisterous excitement.

Without even realizing it, Steve had made it to the room Bruce and Clint shared. He must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts that his legs just carried him without is mind being made aware of it. Steve knocked on the door and heard commotion in the room before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Bruce. By the smell and looks of things, Steve knew what they had been up to, but he didn't mention it. There were more important things to focus on at the time being.

"I need you and Clint and come out with me and the rest of the pack. Thor's not back from patrol and Natasha has a feeling that something's happened." Before Bruce could respond, Clint appeared behind him.

"Tasha's more intuitive than anyone else I've met. It makes sense that she'd sense it before the rest of us. If she said that something's gone wrong, then you can bet that Thor's in trouble." Well, that only left one thing on Steve's mind.

"Then let's hurry up and get a move on."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the support and feedback! It always helps me out and pushes me to do better, so thank you! R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Six**

…

Loki felt sick to his stomach. Deceiving Thor, spouting such nasty, heinous things to him, had been one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. But he had little choice in the matter. As much as he wanted Thor to remain alive and well, Loki also wanted to see him desperately. Being away from him for so long had been excruciating. The entire world around him mattered little when Thor was missing from it. Colors seemed dull and lifeless; the flowers lost their beautiful scent; the wind blew a harsh, bitter cold that he never seemed to escape from. Food lost its taste; sleep lost its restfulness; life lost all meaning. There weren't enough words to describe it; life simply stood still, so empty and so lifeless.

That was before the alpha of his…his pack formed a wonderfully horrific and devastating plan. Had Loki been with another pack (preferably his mate's) and they had been threatened to the point of retaliation, he would have been more than happy to join in on it. However, Thor was not in the pack. The Other, as the alpha preferred to be called, was not a kind and understanding leader. The other members were not brotherly and cared little for anyone's success and gain but their own. It wasn't much of a pack at all, but a faction, one that was hell bent on completely destroying the closest pack around: the one in which Thor was a member of.

Each of the members of his pack had a past history with at least one of the other members of Thor's pack, of that, Loki was certain. It was only natural that revenge and hatred would fuel them. There had been a time that Loki himself had felt hatred and wished revenge upon Thor. But that moment was a very brief one and had occurred mere moments before the Other had found him. Alone and with no mate to help him, Loki had been forced into submission by the much large wolf and coerced into joining the pack. Only the knowledge that Thor was alive, well, and, hopefully, searching for him kept him grounded. Alive, if only just. However, his fellow pack mates thrived around him, hell bent on seeking vengeance and tasting the blood of their most hated rivals and enemies.

There was Red, whose fur was a reddish-brown color, much like that of rust. He was strong and insane, unlike Hammer, who was slender, sleeker, and with the cunning of a thief. Emil was just power hungry, much like Obadiah, who had it in for his best friend's son. Loki saw that Obadiah had a lot of similarities with Odin in that perspective. And then there was the Other, who was as mysterious as the night and as deadly as nightshade. Loki rarely had to deal with him alone, but on the few occasions that he had to, he would always walk away petrified and miserable. At times, it was almost as though the alpha could read his mind, because he would remind Loki that if he refused to take part in their plan, that Thor would pain the most slow, agonizingly painful death known to man. And Loki believed him with every fiber of his being. Although he cared little for almost anything, Thor was the one thing that Loki would give his life up for, and he had told the Other as much. When he heard that, the alpha merely smiled that sickening horrific smile and told Loki that that wouldn't be necessary, that Thor would live so long as Loki cooperated.

And cooperate Loki did. When the time came to put the plan into motion, he headed for the other pack's territory, knowing that Thor was on patrol. When he caught sight of Thor in his wolf form, his beautiful, rich light brown fur a wondrous contrast to the light snow on the ground and the darkness around him, Loki nearly wept. But when Thor didn't look his way or respond, terror fan down his spine. Had Thor forgotten about him? Had he found happiness elsewhere? Did he even need or want a mate such as Loki, a weakling who couldn't even say no to a random, insane alpha who stole him away? Were those questions poised at Loki, he would say no, so he told himself that he wouldn't blame Thor if he had managed to move on. But when his paw snapped that branch in two and Thor looked up, it was as thought time stood still.

For a moment, even if it were just a brief second, it was only the two of them in the entire world. The world became bright once again and meaning returned to Loki's otherwise meaningless life. He wanted so much to run to Thor and tell him all that had happened, all that had been planned, but he didn't. How could he when his alpha's words kept running through his mind?

"_Should you refuse to play your part, Loki, then your mate will endure the most brutal, most agonizingly painful deaths imaginable. And I won't be quick about it. On the contrary; I'll draw it out and relish in each and every scream of pain and horror until he can no longer breathe."_

It was those words and nothing more that kept Loki from revealing everything. If the Other had been successful at one good thing, it was that he had managed to turn Loki into a marvelous actor, for Thor believed every single word of it so easily. Almost painfully easily. But when Emil knocked Thor out and sent his body to the ground, Loki's mind turned elsewhere and focused on other things. However, now that he was back at the pack's house, with Thor still unconscious from the blow, Loki's mind wandered.

It wandered to the possible future he could have had with Thor if he had gone with him. It wandered to what could have happened if he had refused joining the Other's pack. It wandered to what his pack had in store for Thor's pack and the lives that would be ruined. Although Loki did not know any of them personally, he knew that they had to be decent people for Thor to grow so attached to them. He knew their names and faces if nothing else and he knew that Thor was the only one without a mate in that great mansion. And he also knew that, if the Other's planned worked, they would all be dead. Not all in one night. Oh no, that wouldn't bring enough pain and suffering. But they would eventually die. Even Thor, because Loki knew exactly what the Other intended and it definitely wasn't a happy ending for his mate and himself. Luckily, it was only Thor and Loki in the house when the large wolf came to, which gave Loki plenty of time to explain everything.

…

Natasha knew that something was not right. Thor, although usually loud and obnoxious, wasn't one to just run off on a moment's notice. No, if he had found something, a threat or…or _something,_ he would have alerted the pack. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't even arrived back at the mansion on time like he did whenever he went on patrol. That worried her.

Werewolves, contrary to mainstream works of fiction, were not immortal creatures. Silver would kill them, but so would any other ordinary bullet or knife or weapon. And they could be contained, kept quiet, knocked out, and put into drug induced comas. Natasha had seen it happen, had even done some of those things and all for the sake of a pack that had discarded her when they decided that she was more of a threat than an asset. Threats, unfortunately, were more common for werewolves than most people thought.

Aside from the Hunters, there were also other packs, packs whose main goal was to acquire as much territory as possible so that they could form an ever larger, stronger pack. Perhaps Natasha was looking too much into was Phil…Coulson had told her, but from her own private outings she knew that there were only two packs nearby. One was a small one, with only an alpha, his mate, and their two young pups. Hardly a threat and barely on the radar. However, the other pack was an entirely different story. Natasha hadn't be able to find out much and Coulson himself hadn't known much either, but she did know a little bit about them.

One, the pack was contained of males only, unmated males at that, which made them even more lethal. Mates stabilized a wolf and grounded them, making them see the error of their ways when necessary. Unmated males were loose cannons, unattached, with nothing stabilizing them or holding them down. Not a good combination. Two, Thor's mate, Loki, was among them. She didn't count him as an actual member of that pack because, as far as she was concerned, if he was Thor's mate then he belonged to their pack. And three, they were definitely on the hunt for more territory and power. Definitely not good.

But that was all she knew for sure. However, with Thor being gone so long, the gut feeling that Natasha had been having for quite some time now, struck home with such a fury that it almost winded her. Almost. She was used to being knocked around like that, for her intuition was one of her greatest strengths. Pepper knew immediately when it hit her and had gently helped her to the nearest chair. Having her mate so close allowed for her balance to be restored and gave Natasha focus. Once she was herself again, she quickly explained to Pepper what she had been feeling. As she figured, Pepper told her that the rest of the pack needed to be warned, and so they were.

Which led them to now: everyone out searching their territory for Thor. Natasha and Pepper made it out of the house first. After stripping down quickly, Natasha bound off the front porch, landing just as she finished transforming into her wolf form. Her black coat had a few white hairs throughout it, but they only really converged on her back, creating a shape very similar to a black widow spider. Pepper followed after her, shaking her light, reddish-blonde form as she did so, and followed Natasha. It wasn't hard to pick up Thor's scent; after all, it was all over the place. The only issue they both had was that his scent, much like everyone else's was all over the place. However, Pepper's scent of smell was far keener than Natasha's and she managed to pick up his trail. They heard Tony come out, strip down, and change just as they began following the freshest trail.

Soon, everyone was out in their wolf forms, scouring through their territory for their lost pack member. The snow, although not very plentiful, helped Natasha and Pepper out greatly. As one of the largest members of the pack, Thor's paw prints stood out, especially when compared to Pepper's and Natasha's. They followed the trail for as long as it went, and stopped when the paw prints suddenly turned into human foot prints. As Pepper bent down and sniffed them, Natasha raised her head to the night sky and howled, calling out for the rest of her pack. By the time Bruce and Clint arrived, Natasha and Pepper were both back to their human forms. Just as Clint had finished returning to his own human form, Steve and Tony came running towards them, both already human and looking relieved and concerned all at once.

"What did you find?" Steve asked her. Natasha turned her gaze downwards and studied the spot, noting that there had been another person there. Another wolf, if Pepper's sense of smell was anything to go by (and she knew that it was).

"For some reason, Thor changed back into his human form at this spot. As you can tell, there was another wolf here. Perhaps someone Thor knew." Steve bent down to examine them. Clint's eyes moved every which way, surveying the forest around them, keeping a look out for any potential threats.

"Who would Thor know aside from us? His original pack lives nowhere near here do they?" Bruce asked. Tony shook his head and responded, looking just as troubled as Natasha felt.

"No, they don't. From what I've gathered, the only person he'd know would be his mate, but he went missing. Hasn't been seen or heard from ever since we met Thor. I have no idea where he is."

"Is it possible that Thor's mate…"

"Loki. At least, that's what Thor had said his name was." Bruce nodded at Tony.

"Yeah. Is it possible that Loki could have something to do with this?"

Natasha thought for a moment. Thor, although open in many ways, hardly ever spoke a word about Loki. Most of the pack knew little about what had happened between them, and only Steve and Natasha knew a little of it. Steve because he was the alpha; Natasha because she was good at reading people and gathering information. From what Thor had said about him, Loki seemed to have a mischievous side but could also be very lethal when angered. However, it appeared that there were many unresolved issues between Thor, Loki and their old pack, so she really couldn't say for sure whether or not Loki was actually the one who stole Thor from them or not. It was completely possible that he was involved, but she doubted that Loki would ever hurt Thor. Hurting a mate was something that rarely ever happened, and when it did, the guilt and pain the abuser felt because of it could be bad enough to cause death from a heart break. Such things happened; they were werewolves after all.

"As of right now, it's hard to tell. But Thor's scent does mix with another's." Pepper and Steve stood up from their crouching positions. As Natasha stared down at the prints, she noticed something to the side. Clint must have noticed it as well, because he said something about it before she did.

"There's another set of prints. On the right, kind of in between. They're a bit hard to see because they've been tampered with, but there was definitely another wolf here." Everyone's eyes turned to the third set of prints. Natasha felt another pang of worry stab her chest. Another werewolf had been present. So it was two against one, and even though Thor was very strong, he would have a few complications fending off two wolves. Especially if one was Loki. Like Natasha needed something else to be concerned about.

"An ambush?" Bruce's soft voice broke the dead calm that had settled over them. Natasha looked up at him and nodded stiffly.

"It would appear so. Whoever met Thor here, be it Loki or not, must have distracted him long enough for the other wolf to come out and surprise Thor with an attack. Depending on their size, weight, speed, etc., Thor may not have noticed them at all, even if they were staring him in the face."

"Yep, sounds like Thor. Always a sucker for pretty green eyes and what not." Natasha looked at Tony, who shrugged and tried to pull of his usual smirk. It didn't quite work given the circumstances at hand.

"I listened to him when he talked about Loki. He'd always say that Loki had pretty green eyes or something equally as cheesy." Steve chuckled at that and Natasha was grateful for the little bit of normalcy that was beginning to settle upon them again, regardless of the fact that they were missing one of their own.

"What do we do now?" Pepper asked. No one spoke up right away. Truthfully, Natasha wanted to keep searching even if it meant stepping foot off of their territory. Everyone looked lost in thought, more than likely mulling possible solutions over in their heads. In the end, it was Bruce that broke the silence.

"Maybe we should call Fury." When everyone's head snapped to him, Bruce gave them a lopsided grin and shrugged nonchalantly. Fury may have been one of the more tolerable Hunters out there, but Natasha was far more assured about Coulson than she was of him. And that said a lot because Coulson was Fury's right hand man.

"Think about it. This happened right on the edge of our territory. If we leave and step on another's land, that could be an invitation for war. At least with Fury here, negotiations can take place with a mutual party involved." Clint stepped closer to Bruce, obviously siding with him. Steve seemed to like the idea and Tony wasn't complaining for once. Natasha felt obligated to agree, especially when she took into consideration that Pepper was a people person.

"Then that's what we'll do. Pepper, Natasha, run to the house and call Fury. Clint, Tony, I want you two to go back to the half way point of our land and keep watch over the perimeter. Bruce and I will continue to watch along the end of our territory, just in case."

And with a plan created and agreed upon, it was put into motion. So why did Natasha feel so hesitant on carrying her orders out?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And so, the plot thickens. By the way, I just saw that Thanos was the name of the big baddie during the end credits. Sorry for not looking it up further, but I'll probably just have his pack call him the Other, since it's more mysterious. Thanks for all of the support! I'm glad you are all liking the story thus far. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Seven**

…

Pepper made it to the mansion first. She knew that Tasha had a million things running through her mind and she understood that. Her own mind was going a mile a minute. However, she felt calmer, more at peace, now that they were all certain that Thor hadn't run off on a whim or anything like that. He had been distracted and ambushed and that gave them a target. Something to work with was better than nothing.

Slowing down as she made her way to the front porch, Pepper returned to her human state and ran a hand through her hair. From behind her, she could hear Natasha running, though at a slower pace than usual. Shrugging it off, she started for the steps, about to enter the house, when something large knocked her down. All of the air left her body, making her feel winded, and Pepper looked up just in time to see Obadiah glowering down at her. His steel grey eyes pinned her to the ground as his massive frame cloaked her in shadow, his pure white fur a contrast to how black his soul was. It was because of him that Tony was left without a pack, save for Pepper, and that was one thing she could never forgive. Growling, her anger beginning to boil up within her, Pepper began to rise to her feet.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." All she got in response was a growl and a shake of Obadiah's head. Natasha was getting closer and within a few seconds she broke the tree line. That gave Pepper some comfort, but she knew that the two of them together weren't enough to fend Obadiah off.

"I'm going to assume that you had something to do with Thor's disappearance. You're just racking up all of the brownie points, aren't you Stane?"

Obadiah growled menacingly at her, but before he could attack, Natasha caught him in the side by surprise. Her head butt knocked him off balance and gave Pepper a few seconds to change back to her wolf form. Even though the older wolf was stunned, if only for a few seconds, Pepper knew that the fight had been lost before it even began. But it was their duty to protect their pack and their territory; it's what werewolves did. As Obadiah shook himself, recovering from the unexpected attack, Natasha lunged again. This time, she went for his throat, even though his thick fur would protect him from any serious harm. When Natasha began her charge, Pepper made hers, targeting Obadiah's side, much like her mate had.

He roared when Tasha grabbed hold of his throat with her sharp teeth. Pepper snapped and grabbed the fur at his side, trying to make him lose his balance and fall. However, Obadiah was much older than they were and he had enough experience to know how to handle two she wolves. With his teeth, he tried to bite and grab at Natasha while he maneuvered his body away from Pepper, snarling and growling as they went. Eventually, he managed to take Natasha's left ear in between his teeth and tugged and pulled at it. She yelped and let go of him, but Obadiah's hold on her was too strong for her to free herself. Releasing the fur from his side, Pepper, teeth bared and ready for attack, rushed towards his head, thinking only about her mate.

Just before she made contact, Obadiah released Natasha, who rolled away, whining in pain. He then turned his body and slammed his head as hard as he could into Pepper's side. A loud yelp resounded around them as she felt the bones break under the attack. Her body was sent flying and only stopped when she hit a tree hard enough to leave an indentation of her body in the ancient trunk. Pain throbbed throughout her body and Pepper found that she could hardly move, which meant that she would be of no more use in the fight or protecting Tasha. All she could do was fade into the darkness as Obadiah loomed over her.

…

As soon as Clint heard Natasha's pained yelp, he took off. He wasn't that far from the house and he was almost as fast, if not faster, than Tony, so he'd get to Natasha and Pepper first. Considering that her cry happened not too long after Steve issued the orders, Clint figured that Fury and his merry band of Hunters hadn't been called yet. If the wolf (because what else could have caused Natasha to yelp?) was part of the pack that ambushed Thor, then they'd need the Hunters' help. If not, then he was fair game. But Clint had a feeling that the foreign wolf wasn't some rogue wandering around, looking for a fight.

Breaking through the trees to the front of the pack's mansion, Clint's mind registered one thing: that Natasha was getting her ass handed to her by a huge white wolf. Well, if he actually stopped to think about it, she wasn't getting the shit beat out of her exactly, but it was obvious that she wasn't winning. Without a moment's hesitation or a second thought, Clint jumped right it and grabbed a mouthful of the wolf's fur, pulling him off of Natasha. At his sudden appearance, the white wolf turned on Clint, teeth bared, and snapped at him, trying to bit him. Thankfully, Clint had positioned himself so that it would be hard for the other's teeth to successfully close in on him.

Letting go, Clint bent his head down and snarled, ready and eager for a fight. He waited, his eyes never leaving the other wolf, for the attack to come, and it did come. With a loud snarl, the white wolf charged at him and Clint braced himself, getting ready for his counter attack. Just by observing the wolf for a few seconds, he could automatically tell that he was beyond the point of reason. His anger and aggression were clouding his judgment and that meant that he wasn't watching his P's and Q's. When he was within range, Clint crouched down and shot up and grabbed his neck. Just as he managed to get a firm hold on him, Natasha sprang up and body slammed the white wolf into a nearby tree. Together, Clint and Natasha assumed attack position, their teeth bared, and ready for more fighting. However, the wolf whine softly and slowly, unsteadily, stood up. Shaking himself, he flattened his ears to his head and stepped back, retreating into the trees before turning and taking off.

Before Clint could give chase, a soft gasp of pain shot through the otherwise silent calm and distracted him from the running wolf. Turning his head, Clint saw that Pepper, now in her human form, was slightly curled up on her right side next to a tree that had the impression of a wolf in the trunk. Natasha immediately ran to her, changing back to her own human form. Clint softly padded over to them, knowing that something bad had happened, more than likely during the fight with the white wolf. As Natasha checked Pepper over briefly, Clint kept a watch over the area, watching for the wolf just in case he decided to come back.

"Clint!" Natasha's voice as sharp and full of worry and concern. His head snapped back to her and he tilted his head to the side.

"I need you to call Bruce here right now. Pep's been injured." Without a second thought, Clint howled to the night sky, calling his mate. Although anyone would be able to hear it, it was specifically for Bruce and his tone and the call he used signaled that.

He could hear Pepper's soft moans of pain and he turned to his human form. Crouching down beside Natasha, Clint looked over Pepper's body and taking note of her wounds. She definitely had a few broken ribs and it looked as though her one arm had been broken as well. That was all he could tell from the outside though. Whether or not she was bleeding internally was an entirely different matter and something he had no experience in. Bruce had experience with that kind of stuff though and he'd be able to provide more help than Clint, even if the accelerated healing had already started to mend Pepper's wounds.

Time must have passed swiftly, because Bruce was running out of the trees sooner than expected. As he trotted over to them, he returned to his normal form and crouched down by Pepper. He looked her over as he spoke, his voice taking on the tone he used whenever he was in doctor mode.

"What happened, Natasha?"

"Obadiah Stane, an old…acquaintance from Tony and Pepper's past, showed up. He threw her against this tree during our fight. She's been like that for a few minutes." Bruce nodded.

"Right. Well, I can't treat her out here. I'll need to get her to the lab quickly, before her body begins to heal itself. If Pepper doesn't get treated properly, her bones won't fall back into place when they're healed. And I have no idea what else is wrong with her." Gently, Bruce and Clint pulled Pepper away from the tree and rolled her onto her back. Wedging his arms underneath her back, Bruce lifted her up and carried her into the house with Natasha and Clint on his heels.

…

It was hard to keep watch at the half way point with so much howling going on. First, Tony had heard Obadiah, which didn't really concern him because it meant that someone had hurt him. Actually, he was only mildly concerned as to how and why the white wolf was on his pack's territory in the first place and why his defense mechanisms weren't working. However, Tony had a feeling that Obadiah was, in fact, involved with Thor's disappearance and if he could be captured or knocked out or _something_ then they'd find Thor. Second, he heard Natasha's yelp, which meant that she had been hurt herself and that definitely wasn't good. Natasha had a very high pain tolerance and she was very intuitive, meaning that she was able to read people fairly well, so for her to yelp, she must have been in pain. That in turn scared Tony, because if Natasha had been hurt by Obadiah, then he was fucked.

Finally, Tony heard Pepper's own loud scream and that had made his blood run cold. Pepper, who had been all he had had left once Obadiah forced him out of the pack, was like a sister to him. Hell, she was blood as far as he was concerned and if that son of a bitch had killed her, then Tony was going to be furious. Livid. Hades' jealousy over Zeus wouldn't even begin to compare to the anger and hatred he would feel. If even one of Pepper's nail had been broken, then Tony was going to find that fat bastard and torture him to death, starting by ripping his fur out of his body. But as much as he wanted to go and make sure that she was alright, he couldn't. Steve had given him orders to patrol the half way point, and an alpha's command was law. But that didn't stop Tony from hoping that Clint would at least go and see what the hell was going on. Natasha was like a sister to the younger wolf and after hearing her yelp, he'd definitely go and check things out.

Not too long after Pepper's yelp, Clint howled, calling for Bruce. Tony had heard it a few times before and recognized it as being the call Clint used for his mate. Whoever was done had been hurt badly if Bruce was needed right away. But with Bruce's attention occupied elsewhere, that left Steve to patrol the boarder alone and that worried Tony. Sure, Steve was a big boy and could handle himself, but Thor was bigger than him and he had been ambushed and dragged off like a rag doll. What was to stop the same thing from happening to Steve? A million and one scenarios played through Tony's mind and worry and fear set in with each one of them. So absorbed was he in his own thoughts that he almost missed hearing the soft thunder of running paws heading towards him.

Almost.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of running came closer, obvious heading towards him. Ears perked up and his attention turned towards the running, he saw what was heading towards him: a grey wolf that had black markings around its eyes. The name of the wolf popped into his head as soon as he saw him: Justin Hammer. Hammer was smart, but he was practically nothing compared to Tony, and they both knew that. Just like Tony also knew that Hammer had been disowned by his own pack and that he had found another one. It was possible that Hammer's pack and Hammer himself was involved in Thor's disappearance, because Hammer was smart enough to plot something like that. Even if he wasn't as smart as Tony.

It was too easy for Tony to dodge Hammer; after all, he was running straight towards him and hadn't deviated from his course. However, he was faster, maybe a little bit faster than Tony was, and he turned around and headed back for the billionaire, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Hammer jumped, trying to gain height and power over Tony, but Tony had more muscle and grabbed hold of the slender grey wolf. He easily tossed Hammer aside, who merely rolled onto his stomach and sprang back up as though nothing happened. Standing his ground, Tony's paws stood shoulder length apart and his head lowered, getting ready for a close confrontation. Apparently, Hammer had no intention of getting up close and personal because he ran past Tony just before he got too close.

Tony was starting to get frustrated. Actually, he was getting downright pissed. Hammer was pissing and fooling around and he was doing it on purpose, so that Tony would get mad and make mistakes. But Tony was aware of that fact which meant that he wasn't as frustrated and pissed off as he thought, and that was a good thing. The running, dodging, jump attacks, and mild fighting continued until, finally, Hammer met him head on. They snarled and grappled each other, trying to knock the other away and get one to submit. In a fair fight, Tony would have won, but even in his wolf form, Hammer wasn't fair. The grey wolf managed to whip up some of the snow on the ground and get it into Tony's eyes, momentarily blinding him. Shaking it off, Tony stumbled back and was almost back on his feet when Hammer head butted him. Darkness fell around Tony and he wanted to cry for help, but he knew that his pack wouldn't be able to hear him within his own mind.

…

"For someone so high and mighty, he's easily blinded." Hammer smirked as Obadiah picked Tony up. Jealousy shot through the younger wolf as he eyed the magnificent and beautiful black coat that Tony possessed.

"He's far superior than you are, Hammer. Be sure to remember that. That's the reason why our alpha wants him." Hammer snorted and followed Obadiah as they began to retreat off of Tony's territory and back onto their own.

"He's only bait for his mate and alpha. Once we have the alpha, we can call the rest of the pack and slowly kill them off. Then their territory will be ours." Silence fell upon them and Hammer disliked it. Actually, he only ever disliked it when Obadiah was involved. The elder wolf had always rubbed him the wrong way. He was so stuck up and arrogant, completely unlike Hammer himself.

"What of Thor, Loki's mate?" Obadiah chuckled and a smirk crossed his face.

"You heard our alpha. Once his pack mates are killed, we kill Thor, and then we kill Loki." Hammer laughed and smirked at the thought. He had never cared for Loki. The smaller wolf was much like Obadiah in the fact that he thought himself greater than Hammer. No one was better than Hammer.

"And Loki has no idea?" A deep chuckle resounded from Obadiah's chest.

"None." At that, Hammer joined the white wolf in basking in the glory that their pack would soon incur. And it would all begin with the death of Tony Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm glad that you all like the story. Thanks a bunch for all of the feedback! I hope you like this chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Eight**

…

Steve knew that something wasn't right. Aside from Bruce calling for him, he just had that feeling. Maybe it was the same feeling that Natasha often got when she picked up on that wasn't right. He had heard some pained yelps and growls, but he had confidence that his pack could handle themselves. That didn't stop him from worrying though. Even before Bruce called for his help, Steve had been making his way back to the mansion. There was something wrong about this entire situation and he needed to find out what had happened.

When he made it back, he hadn't been expecting to see Pepper on the couch with bandages wrapped around her side. It was obvious that she had been injured, but it seemed as though she'd be okay. Bruce wasn't a medical doctor, but he knew enough to patch them all up if need be. Natasha looked tired and worn out, and aside from a few dried blood streaks, Steve would have figured that she hadn't even been involved in a fight. Shallow cuts and bruises healed quickly, so whatever injuries she incurred were already healed. Clint looked a better than Natasha and Bruce, from what Steve could tell, hadn't even been involved.

"What happened?" Bruce looked up at him for a brief moment before looking back down at Pepper.

"Obadiah Stane happened. Pep and I fought him and he threw her against a tree hard enough to hurt her." Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve and he nodded, understanding that Pepper could have been in serious trouble had Bruce not managed to help her.

"Clint arrived and we fought Stane. He ran off. It's possible that Stane was hurt, but odds are that he was just a distraction. When he was gone, Clint called Bruce. And here we are." Steve looked around as his pack and felt a sting of guilt. He knew it was ridiculous, but Steve couldn't help but think that if he hadn't let Thor go out on patrol or if he had gone with him, then all of this wouldn't have happened.

It was stupid and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. Things were beginning to click, if only just, and he wanted this nightmare to be over. Steve knew from Tony telling him about it that Obadiah Stane had been the one to exile Tony and Pepper from their old pack. He also knew that Obadiah himself had been cast out and had joined another one; at least, that's what Jarvis had explained to him. Was it possible that the pack Obadiah joined and the one that had taken Thor were one in the same? With one last run over through his jumbled mind, Steve voiced the idea to the pack and he was surprised that they all perked up at the idea.

"It is possible. And it would explain why Obadiah would choose now of all times to attack." Bruce's voice was soft and calm, typical for the doctor.

"Thor's disappearance would leave us one down and we did spread out, cutting our power and making it easy for another attack. Like the one that just happened," Clint said.

"What if the goal wasn't just to take Thor? What if it was to weaken our pack? Perhaps take certain members, those who are weaker or more vulnerable, as bargaining chips or something?" Bruce shrugged. Throwing around suggestions and theories was good and all, but that didn't actually explain what was going on.

"Where's Tony?" Natasha's voice broke out suddenly and for the first time Steve realized that his mate wasn't inside. Or outside, or anywhere really. Tony hadn't been inside with the others and he hadn't been waiting for Steve outside either. Where was he?

"Last time I saw or heard him was right before Natasha called me. I have no idea what happened after that." Clint's voice was soft, hesitant, and Steve could detect the guilt and concern in it. Bruce reached out and rubbed his mate's shoulder, trying to ease out some of the tension.

"No one's seen him? There hasn't been a call for help or anything?" When everyone shook their heads and muttered 'no's, Steve turned around and headed for the front door.

"Steve, hold on." Bruce caught up to him and followed him outside. Had his pack mate not been there, Steve would've changed into his wolf form, but he wasn't going to ignore Bruce.

"What is it?" It was hard for him not to snap at Bruce, it really was. Worry and panic were beginning to bubble up inside of him. Steve knew that in order for him to pick up Tony's trail, he'd have to remain calm and level headed. At least for a little while longer.

"I get that you're concerned about Tony and Thor. I am too, but we need some sort of plan." Steve paused for a moment on the bottom step. Bruce stood on the top step and although he was literally above Steve, he still wasn't in charge. If he wanted to, Steve could have just told the older wolf to leave it and take off, but he wasn't going to do that. Not to Bruce. Not to anyone.

"Like what? What do you think we should do? If Tony's been taken just like Thor, then we're two down. Thor and Tony, _everyone_, are too important to lose to some maniacal pack." From behind him, Bruce sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Before they were attacked by Stane, Pepper and Natasha were going to call Fury and his Hunters. Maybe we should call them right now. We've helped them out before; now it's time for them to return the favor." Steve turned to face Bruce.

"What if Fury and his men aren't close by? What if they aren't even in the same state? It'd take them a few hours at least to get here and then it might be too late. Who knows what's happened to Thor and what'll happen to Tony? We have no idea how much time we have to work with." Bruce gave him a look, one that he usually gave when he was hesitant or uncertain. It was irritating Steve.

"I highly doubt that they'll be out of state. And we need them. This is serious. Two of our own have been taken from us. The sooner we act the better, but we can't go in blinded." Steve growled and he felt his wolf clawing and snarling, yearning to break free.

"That's easy enough for you to say. Your mate is here, safe and sound." Regret instantly erupted within him, but the panic and anger Steve felt dulled the sting a little bit. He had little time to really think about it because Bruce had him on his back, his grip strong and absolute, telling Steve that he wasn't going to get up until Bruce allowed him to do so.

"Tony and Thor are part of my pack, just like you and everyone else. They're my brothers and the possibility that they could be dead worries me just as much as it does you. But I also know that Tony isn't stupid and Thor isn't weak. Whenever they are, they aren't too far from each other and if they came together, they'd make it out alive and in one piece. I trust in that, in them. Do you?"

Normally, Bruce wasn't nearly strong enough to hold Steve down. Only Thor could really give the alpha a run for his money in a normal situation. But when Bruce was angry, he became a force to be reckoned with. However, Bruce had had enough control in him to remain himself and speak the words that Steve needed to hear. They were truthful words, each and everyone, and they brought Steve down from the senseless state of mind he had delved into. More than likely, Tony and Thor had been taken by the same pack, which meant that they'd probably be in the same vicinity. The two of them working together, with Tony's brains and Thor's strength, they'd be able to escape if they were tied up or anything like that. And if Tony was already dead, Steve would have felt it, but he didn't. Their connection was still there, as strong and as vibrant as ever, and that helped him see reason more clearly than anything else.

"You're right, Bruce. It's either you or Tony, but one of you is always right. Marching off our territory and onto another won't solve anything." Bruce's grip relented and he allowed Steve to sit up. The doctor was calming down himself and the intensity and awkwardness that had fallen upon them was evaporating quickly.

"What we need is a plan. Someone should call Fury." When Steve looked at Bruce, he noticed that the older wolf was grinning.

"Natasha already did. Fury and his Hunters are on their way. They should be here in about twenty minutes or so." Bruce already knew that before Steve had even set one foot out of the door. That son of a bitch.

…

Tony had no idea where he was, but he did know one thing: he was in a lot of pain. The mildest pain he felt was that of a migraine and it shocked him that he actually welcomed that pain. Prior to this, he would curse every god under the sun for giving him a migraine, but that was before Hammer had decided to fuck with him and knock him out. Actually, it was probably because of Hammer that he had the migraine. He would have to thank him later.

Feeling stiff and sore and needing to take survey of his injuries, Tony tried to sit up. Only he couldn't. But not because he was in too much pain, even though he was, but because he literally couldn't. After flexing his fists and arms, Tony realized that he was strapped down to a table? Board? Horrible cliché medieval torturing device? Probably a combination of all of the above, which Tony dreaded because butt splinters were the worst. He tried to move his legs, but they too were strapped down. The entire situation wouldn't have been that bad had Tony been wearing clothes, but he was butt naked and he highly doubted that Hammer would offer him any type of clothing.

Before Tony could concentrate on how he was going to break free, the door to the room opened up and two people walked inside. A bright light suddenly turned on and blinded him for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Tilting his head up, Tony was able to see who the two werewolves were that had entered the room. Hammer was one of them, of course, and he looked just as smug and annoying as ever. When his eyes landed on the other, however, his blood ran cold and his heart faltered. Obadiah Stane had been more of a father to Tony than his actual father had been and that was what made the entire situation worse. From what Tony had Jarvis uncover, Obie had been cast out from their old pack not long after Tony and Pepper. The pack he belonged to now was what Tony liked to think of as the dark version of his own pack. Much like his own pack, Obie's was a band of misfits and outcasts that no one wanted, but they were obsessed with gaining power, and the best way for a pack to gain power was to gain land. The more land, the more power, much like back in the medieval times. It would be hilarious were it not for the fact that Obie and his pack had him strapped to a table. Oh, and more than likely, they probably had Thor somewhere as well. It only made sense.

"You probably already know why you're here, Tony." Well, duh. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Tony wasn't dead because they needed him in order to get Steve and the rest of the pack on their territory. If anyone from their pack put even one toe on Obie's pack's territory, then they could attack and no get penalized for it. That rule had been established between the Hunters and werewolves quite some time ago and it was complete bullshit. Corruption existed on both sides and Tony knew that. Everyone knew that.

"We're not going to kill you. We just want to have some fun before all hell breaks loose. I'm sure a guy like yourself can appreciate that. Am I right?" Obadiah patted Tony's shoulder and the smaller wolf tried his hardest not to flinch.

"Fun, yes. Pain, no." Obadiah chuckled and smirked down at Tony. If his hands had been free, Tony would have punched him.

"Speaking of pain, do you know what those clamps that are binding your wrists and ankles are made of?" Tony shook his head. He probably knew the answer – in fact, he definitely knew the answer – but he couldn't concentrate or focus hard enough. The pain was too much and Obadiah's voice was too loud and surrounded him.

"Wolfs bane, Tony. Well, not just wolfs bane, but there's enough in them to hurt you badly if you're attached to them too long. You've been strapped down for about seven hours now, Tony. I'm sure that you're in a lot of pain." Obadiah's face was suddenly way too close to Tony's for comfort. His eyes gleamed of maddening happiness and glee, and unfortunately it suited the older wolf to a T.

"But don't worry, Tony. We have other things planned for you. Hammer here has graciously volunteered to start you off with the first course. It'll be the lightest and easiest to take out of everything we have planned for you, but we know you'll love it just as much as the dessert." Obadiah patted Tony's cheek in a patronizing manner and grinned at him.

"Your little friend, Thor, is in the next room. But he doesn't get any special treatment. We've saved it all for you. Enjoy." Obadiah stood up and left the room, leaving Tony alone with Hammer. Tony gazed up at the ceiling, his neck tired and stiff from looking around and trying to take everything in. So he just listened and Hammer circled him and eventually came close enough for Tony to see.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea when your pack will get here, so the courses will have to go by quickly. However, we know that you'll savor every last bite." Hammer held an oddly curved knife in his hand just above Tony's eyes.

"Do you know what this is, Tony?" Had he been able to, Tony would have suppressed his eye roll. Honestly, Hammer was such a fucking moron. How could Tony not know what the hell a knife was? Honestly…

"It's a knife, dipshit. A five year old could tell you that much." Hammer huffed out a laugh, but Tony wasn't fooled. He knew that the other wolf was irritated by just his mere presence. Such a fact gave Tony a small spark of joy.

"You're talkative now that Stane's gone. But you won't be so bold for very long. This knife belonged to a Hunter. It's pure silver infused with wolfs bane, which means that even the tiniest cut will hurt you immensely. Lucky me to have a suddenly empty schedule, because now we get to play, Tony. Well, I'll get to play. You get to scream."

Tony told himself over and over again as Hammer left his field of vision that he wouldn't scream. That feat had been easy enough during the first few minor cuts that Hammer administrated to his arms and legs. But when Hammer made a deliberately slow and long gash down Tony's torso, the dark haired wolf couldn't contain his pain any longer. Even with the wolfs bane clamps that bound him, the pain that was caused by the knife was excruciating and after two other long, equally as painful lacerations, Tony's resolve broke. All too soon, the sound of his screams of pain and Hammer's snickers of laughter filled the room and ignited the otherwise peaceful daylight.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Poor Tony. I just can't help but torture him. I love him, though. He's my favorite Avenger after Clint. Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I'm currently planning another story and will hopefully get it up after this one ends. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Nine**

…

Nick Fury had been a Hunter ever since he had graduated from high school. He had been raised in a family of Hunters and was more than ready to enter the business of ending deranged, rogue werewolves whenever possible. As a young, stupid kid fresh out of high school, he thought he knew everything. After six months of tracking, hunting, and killing, his mind had been changed. His father and mother, both admired and respected Hunters, had told him time and time again that he needed to talk to the werewolf packs before running in and killing a werewolf. Sometimes, deranged werewolves were merely normal people who were overcome with grief that resulted from the death of a pack member, pup, or mate. Not only that, but keeping relations between the Hunters and the packs allowed everyone to live in an only slightly strained peace and harmony.

As a young, headstrong moron of eighteen, the last thing Nick did was talk to the packs and gather information before charging in. Six months after becoming a Hunter, Nick made a fatal mistake. Like always, he barged onto the territory of a pack without requesting permission or giving notice. Rumors of animal attacks on the human community had reached his ears and he immediately suspected a deranged werewolf. From what the papers explained, Nick believed himself to be right. So, he stepped onto a pack's territory and tracked the mad werewolf down. Once he found him, he put a silver bullet in his left eye. That ended things quickly enough.

Or so he thought. Before he could leave town the next day, the pack and its alpha had found him. Obvious pissed off beyond belief, they dragged Nick back to the exact spot where the werewolf had died. The blood was still soaking the ground, covering it with a haunting red stain that Nick would never be able to forget. Fearing for his life and panicking, he gave the alpha the names of his parents, knowing that the alpha knew of them. Sure enough, he did, but the damage had been done. Nick was released and the alpha attacked, taking his left eye within mere seconds of the fight. Screaming and in pain, Nick dropped to his knees and held a hand over the hole where his eye should have been. It was then, with his left eye clutched in the alpha's hand that Nick was told that the mad werewolf had just lost his mate and only pup in child birth. He had been grieving and hadn't harmed anyone. The creature that had been attacking the humans was a cougar, not a werewolf, and had been killed by the pack before Nick's bullet even pierced the left eye of the grieving wolf.

Ever since then, Nick made sure that he would always think before he acted. He would ask questions and listen before he picked up his gun and fired a shot. Leaving his family's gang of Hunters, Nick set off on his own and eventually picked up two other Hunters who had endured trials similar to his own. Maria Hill and Phil Coulson had been his eyes, ears, and companions for more than ten years and helped him out with every single case and call Nick received.

When a new pack had formed and had been reported to be made up of the outcasts, misfits, and dangerous werewolves that no pack had wanted, Fury went to go check them out. Hill and Coulson went with him, of course, and they spent most of the car ride in silence, although conversation about what the pack could have been planning did come about. Upon reaching the mansion, Fury almost breathed a sigh of relief. Coulson looked calmer and explained to him that Tony Stark owned the mansion and that, more than likely, he was a member of the new pack. Getting out of the vehicle, Fury, Hill, and Coulson approached the front porch. Within seconds, the entire pack was out to greet them and, after talking with them for a few hours, Fury deemed them safe and secure, albeit weird and slightly dysfunctional.

Not long thereafter, Fury asked the pack for help with weaponry and they deliver with outstanding results. Ever since then, Fury's commissioned them to make weapons and help him out whenever he needed it. So, naturally, he was willing to return the favor, all things considered. Getting the call from Natasha had been a slight surprise. Hearing her voice, sounding both very tired and very worried, was even more of a surprise and made Fury turn the car around and speed off towards the Stark mansion. Natasha didn't give him a lot of details over the phone; just they the packed needed him and his Hunters because something came up. Fury figured that there was a slight dispute between them and another pack, although he wasn't aware of any other pack in the immediate area, and that Steve and the others wanted permission to step on the opposing pack's turf to settle everything. Well, he had gotten a very small portion of it right: they wanted to get onto the other pack's land. Everything else...well, Fury didn't think it was possible for Tony, let alone Thor, to be kidnapped. Yet there he was, standing in the living room with his fellow Hunters, listening to everything that Rogers' pack had to tell him.

"So, let me get this straight," Fury said when he had been told everything. Steve looked eager, ready for anything, Bruce appeared calm, but was tense, Clint was silent and waiting for instruction, and Natasha was sitting down, looking bored. Pepper, he had been told, was in her bedroom resting. Thor and Tony were M.I.A. and had been for a while now.

"This pack, one that's off the radar because I've never even heard of them…" Coulson interrupted to explain.

"The records that the Hunters have of every pack world-wide are updated every single day. There is not a single entry of another pack being formed near this one. They're definitely under the radar, sir." Fury nodded at his good eye, thankful that Coulson was one of the best Hunters in the world. And that was official.

"So this undocumented pack has Thor and Tony, correct?" Steve nodded stiffly and Fury continued.

"And, as far as we know, Obadiah Stane, a former pack mate of Tony's, is in this pack, the one that now have Thor and Tony. Correct?" Again, Steve nodded. Fury as well aware of how cunning and wicked Obadiah Stane could be; his old pack had disowned him because of it.

"Not just that, but members of this new pack, aside from Obadiah Stane, stepped onto your territory without permission and caused harm to your pack through physical altercations that coincide with the kidnappings. Because of this, you're asking the three of us to accompany you onto this pack's territory to retrieve your missing pack members and cease any future conflicts between the two packs." Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Clint cut him off.

"If 'cease any future conflicts' means beat the living shit out of them, then yes." Coulson gave Clint a tight smile. Fury was well aware of the history between the two. It was Coulson who pointed the younger wolf to Steve's pack in the first place, an act that basically saved his life, and they had a unique father-son relationship.

"What happens once we step onto their territory remains uncertain for now. However, if we are put in a compromising position in which physical force is necessary, then it will be used. Until that time, no one should make the first move to instigate a fight." Hill was the youngest out of the three Hunters. She was intelligent, resourceful, and quick on her feet. Fury liked her a lot.

"Two of our pack mates are being held captive. We have no idea what's happened to them and you expect us to not instigate a fight?" Clint's voice was tight, thick with emotion, but he visibly calmed when Bruce's hand laid to rest on his shoulder. Fury had never wanted to be a werewolf, but he did envy them because of their ability to find their soul mates. He wasn't normally an emotional, touchy-feely person, but he was human and he did miss not having a partner.

"Yes. We're here to make sure that things don't get out of hand. If one of you attacks a member of the other pack, we cannot help you. You know the rules, Clint." At Fury's words, the wolf relented, but he wasn't happy about it.

No one else was happy about it either, but they all understood the way things worked. And it wasn't as though Fury didn't understand, because he most definitely did. Perhaps he was biased because he knew the pack so well and was closer to them than any other pack, but Fury himself was pissed off that Thor and Tony had been taken and he was going to do whatever it took to get them back. That was one promise he wasn't going to break, no matter what, and he was going to make sure that he followed through with it until the very end.

…

Thor could hear Tony's screams even hours after they had ended. They had been imprinted into his memory so vividly that there was no way he'd ever be able to forget them. What was worse was the fact that Tony was in the room right next to him and he had been unable to reach him and help him. Even with Loki by his side now, comfort escaped him, leaving fear, anger, and worry in its wake.

Loki had told him everything and Thor understood now that his mate never intended to join as pack such as the one that was holding them hostage. While much escaped his understanding, Thor knew enough that fear and doubt had clouded Loki's judgment. He mate felt compelled to join because he feared the strange pack; had he not feared them, he wouldn't have become involved. And now, because he had told Thor everything, Loki was chained up beside him. Close enough to reach if Thor's arms weren't shackled to the wall, but still out of his reach. It tortured and pained him, which only intensified when Tony began to scream.

A wolf unknown to Thor stepped into the room not long after Tony's screams began and stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Thor did not know who he was, but Loki did. His mate's green eyes glared at the stranger's disfigured, red face and he struggled again his bindings. Although Thor loved how beautiful and attractive Loki looked when he was angry and determined, he knew that no amount of strength his mate possessed would break his chains. Their chains, they had both be told, were made with wolfsbane and could only be opened by a key. Regardless of those facts, Loki continued to fight and struggle. But the disfigured werewolf merely laughed and told him how futile his efforts were.

"I was never told that torture would ensue!" Loki's words had been loud and menacing, promising pain and destruction. It was quite obvious that Loki had been lied to, which got Thor to believing that his mate had been a pawn. He had not only been without Thor, but he had been used and lied to and that made Thor incredibly angry.

After the disfigured wolf, Red is what Loki called him, left them alone, Thor began to struggle. With Tony's screams and Loki's obvious regret and angry fueling him, he tried to break free, despite the fact that he knew he'd never be able to. This pack had caused too much suffering to his own for them to continue going unpunished. There was a very small possibility that Thor would be able to break free, and when, not if, he did so, he would bring his fury upon them the likes of which no one had ever witnessed before. He knew for sure that Tony had been injured severely for it took a lot for his genius pack mate to scream in such a manner. Not only that, but there was Loki and the rest of his pack mates who had been hurt by them. Lord only knew how Steve and the others were holding up with Thor and Tony stuck in such a dreadful place. Surely, they were going to come for them, even if it was merely a trap to destroy his pack, as Loki had explained to him.

It was quite possible that Steve and the others were on their way now to retrieve Tony and himself. Should this strange, unfamiliar pack that Loki had been associated with follow through with their plans, then they'll be waiting for them. While he trusted Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Pepper with every fiber of his being and was confident in their strengths and abilities, he knew that they wouldn't be able to fend off so many at once. Especially not when they'd smell Tony's blood and know that he had been harmed. That made him try even harder to break free, even now, long after Tony's cries of pain had ebbed away. Thor had no idea how long he had been trying to free himself from his prison. Loki had given up trying to talking him out of it, even though the wolfsbane infused shackles caused him great pain, made his wrists bleed, and turned his hands and forearms an unhealthy, unnatural pigment.

By breaking free, Thor would not only be able to help Loki escape, but he'd also help Tony out. And, if he was blessed enough, stop the pack that had caused so much harm and planned to do so much more.

…

"And you're sure that this pack doesn't live too far from the boundary lines of your territory?" Fury couldn't help but ask. He knew that everyone was on edge and rigid, but he wanted to get all of the facts straight before barging in. With his weapons in tow, he stood on the front porch of the mansion with Coulson and Hill. Aside from Natasha, the pack was getting ready to head on out.

"From the research Phil and I have done, the only place this new pack could be is the abandoned cottage not too far from here. It's pretty big for a cottage and it has a basement that would be ideal for keeping prisoners. Thank God for Jarvis and his hacking capabilities." Natasha folded her arms over her chest and waited. Fury did his best to not to look at her, more so because she was one of a few people who could evenly match him in hand to hand combat. Even after all his time as a Hunter, he still wasn't used to seeing naked bodies.

"Thank God for Tony having no friends and being bored." Pepper leaned against the door, a bathroom covering her otherwise naked body.

"You're staying here whether you like it or not. You heard Bruce. You're body still needs time to heal and mend itself. Now get back inside. I'll see you soon." Natasha pecked her mate on the lips, ending any potential argument. Pepper deepened the kiss and caressed Natasha's cheek before she pulled away.

"Only if you come back home safe and not nearly as beaten up as I am." Natasha gave her a soft, loving smile. Fury couldn't help but watch them. Seeing the mating bonding between werewolves always humanized them and reminded him that they weren't all evil monsters.

"Of course." With one last kiss, Pepper made her way inside. Steve, Clint, and Bruce stepped out onto the porch, naked as the day they were born. Fury nodded at Steve, who gave him a stiff nod in return.

"We go in and we make it to the cabin…"

"Cottage." Fury closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. Clint, much like Natasha, could give Fury a run for his money, but he was still a punk.

"We go in and we make it to the cottage. If we're attack, we fight back. The goal of this mission is to bring Tony and Thor back alive, safe and sound. Should an ambush occur, we fight with full force and make it out alive, no matter what the offending pack has in store. Is everybody clear on our objective?" Fury received nods and strong, certain yes's in response. With his gun full of silver bullets and his fellow Hunters ready for whatever was to come, Fury made his way down the porch and started towards the boundary line.

"Then let's move out."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all of the support and feedback! I greatly appreciate it. You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Ten**

…

Hammer had never had so much fun before. Watching Stark scream while his blood seeped from his wounds and fell onto the floor was something he had dreamed about for a long time. The pack alpha, the Other, told them that they could do whatever they wanted with their captives, and Hammer took him up on that offer. Stane did as well, but he hit Stark where it'd count in the long run: his mind. From what the older wolf had told him, Hammer surmised that Stark was insecure beyond belief and that was just too damn good. But Stane had already laid claim to the mental torture of the billionaire, so Hammer took the next best thing. As long as he didn't kill him, Hammer could do whatever. After all, Tony and Thor were both bait to get the entire pack here, and once they arrived, the slaughter would begin. Stark might be damaged goods at this point, but his alpha would still come for him.

It would all work out in the end regardless. The hideous scars on Stark's body would be a very vague reflection of the inner turmoil Stane would create in his mind. Although Hammer didn't care all that much for Stane, their combined hatred of Stark brought them together when it counted. As long as they didn't kill them yet, their alpha didn't care what they did to their prisoners.

Red had been laying it into Loki as well. That scrawny, pathetic weakling was nothing compared to his mate, Thor, but the Other needed him to get to one of the strongest members of Stark's pack. Now that they had him, they'd be considerably weaker. Even if Thor managed to break free, he'd never leave Loki or Stark behind, and with Stark is such a sorry state, moving him too far might cause his premature death. Hammer half considered letting Thor loose just for that to happen, but his alpha would have his head faster than he could blink. Anyway, Hammer figured that Loki was pretty much out of the pack and that meant that he was fair game. Assuming, of course, that Red didn't fuck him up too bad.

As Hammer ascended the stairs leading out of the basement area, he heard the Other begin to laugh. Quickening his pace, he made it into the kitchen and slowed down. Even after being in the pack for a few months, Hammer still wasn't used to seeing his alpha. More often than not, he kept to himself, away from the others, and usually gave his orders to Red or Stane. On the few occasions that Hammer was in the alpha's presence, he usually tried not to look at him or do anything to anger him. The larger wolf exuded power and strength and Hammer was no fool. Enticing the Other's anger was the same as being handed a death sentence, only a lot worse. Hammer, along with the rest of the pack, had seen proof of that himself.

Closing the basement door behind him, Hammer quickly scanned the room. Emil was lounging in a kitchen chair. The slender wolf tried not to sneer at him. He never did care for Emil too much; his attitude made him obnoxious and annoying to Hammer. Stane was standing next to the alpha, watching him with carefully guarded eyes. They may not have gotten along too well, but Hammer had to give Stane credit for being able to stand so close to the Other. His presence was too much for Hammer to get too close without feeling the need to fidget and move. Through a nearby window, Hammer could see Red standing outside, tilting his head. Aside from their alpha, Red had the best hearing and could hear anything for miles around. Apparently, whatever had been picked up was making the Other laughing, which was both a good and bad thing.

"They're almost here and they've brought friends. This should be entertaining." The Other turned to Hammer, those dark, inhuman eyes boring into his own, making his skin crawl.

"Until it's time, you're to stay here and keep them contained." Hammer almost sneered and rolled his eyes, but he stopped himself. Pissing the alpha off wasn't the best idea, not right now when his plan was starting to come together. Still, he couldn't help but say something.

"And what if one of them breaks free?" The Other smirked at him and Hammer's felt all of the hairs on his body bristle and stand up. He shifted slightly, but didn't back down. After all, it was quite possible that Thor could break free. And if he broke free, then Loki would be released from his shackles as well. Of course, Hammer was prepared for that, but the alpha's word was law and he hated the possibility of feeling a small tinge of guilt rise up within him. If something were to happen to his clothes, he'd be crushed.

"If one of them breaks free, then you'd best die trying to keep them from getting out. Because if they escape, then everything that I've planned and worked for will be ruined, and if that happens, then I will spread your innards across the county and maim your body in such a manner that not even the crows would pick at your remains." That was all that Hammer needed to hear. It was simple, really; keep those three locked up or die. He could handle that.

…

At about half way to the cottage, Natasha broke off from the rest of the pack. She wasn't alone, though; Coulson and Hill followed her as fast as their humans legs could keep up. It was Bruce's idea that she go and infiltrate the cottage first, accompanied by the two Hunters. Not because she was a female or believed to be weak; that wasn't it. Natasha had a history of espionage and would be able to get into the basement area and, hopefully, get Tony and Thor out before things got too out of hand. With Coulson and Hill with her, getting Tony and Thor to safety wouldn't be a problem. The problem was the pack.

Natasha knew for certain that Obadiah Stane was part of it and, judging by what Pepper had told her, it was a possibility that Justin Hammer was as well. Their hatred of Tony would bring them together and, more likely than not, Natasha figured that those two were the ones who took him in the first place. How many other pack members there were and how strong they were, she didn't know. But her pack could handle them. They'd _have_ to handle them.

Through the trees and brush, Natasha could start to make out the cottage. It was as large as Jarvis had described; not nearly as large as the mansion, but still pretty big for a cottage. Slowing down, she crouched down on her belly and crawled forward, being careful not to make a lot of noise. Coulson and Hill had slowed down as well and were quietly walking on the melting snow. Around her, Natasha could hear the others closing in. She could practically picture it in her mind: the pack breaking through into the clearing in front of the cottage; a moment's reprieve; then, the sounds of thundering paws as the first wolf makes his mark.

Opening her eyes, Natasha could vividly hear the fighting going on out front. It was just one, Stane most likely, but Steve, Bruce, and Clint would have a rough time taking him out. Even Fury would have difficultly trying to hit him; if the others were fighting Stane, they could get hit with a silver bullet instead. Another wolf joined the fight, probably taking out Steve or Bruce, since they were larger wolves than Clint was, although size had nothing to do with strength. When a third wolf joined into the fray, Natasha made her move. With great agility and care, Natasha dashed towards the back porch of the cottage and turned back into a human. She was so focused on her objective that she barely had time to avoid the large, reddish-brown wolf heading towards her.

…

Steve wanted everything to be over and done with, nice and clean, with little to no hassle. God, apparently, had been the only one who didn't get that memo. The cottage was right there before his eyes, Thor and Tony were _right there_, and yet, he couldn't get to them.

From out of nowhere, a large, white wolf came barreling towards them. Teeth bared and snarling, he took both Bruce and Clint down at the same time. Steve turned towards him and charged, regardless of the fact that Fury was there. An attack had been made on his pack, so, as Fury had pointed out, it was fair game. Throwing his entire weight into it, Steve tackled the wolf, whom he managed to knock off of Clint and Bruce. His brain finally kicked in and Steve realized that the white wolf before him must be Obadiah Stane, the same werewolf who had hurt Tony and Pepper in more ways than one. With his anger renewed and at its boiling point, Steve met Stane's attacks head on and even managed to get a few of his own in.

He was so wrapped up in keeping Stane preoccupied that Steve almost failed to notice the second wolf enter the fight. Taking his eyes off of Stane, Steve watched as a brown and black wolf snarled at Bruce before it attacked him with enough force to pull Bruce a good distance away from Steve and Stane. Steve was able to see Clint start for Bruce and his opponent before Stane caught him off guard. The white wolf's jaws grabbed at his throat, sending pain throughout his body and causing Steve to howl. Forcing his mind to concentrate on Stane, Steve tried desperately to shake him off, his head going every which way imaginable in an attempt to break free.

After a few seconds of struggling, Steve's efforts paid off. Breaking free from Stane's grasp, Steve crouched down, teeth bared, and watched as Stane rose up to attack him again. But the younger wolf was waiting for it and he sprang up and bit as hard as he could into the soft underbelly of the white wolf. Stane yelped and Steve released him. He watched in amusement as his opponent shook himself, his white fur bristling and standing on edge. Steve would have watched longer if he could have afforded the luxury, but he couldn't. Luxury wasn't something he could afford at that moment in time, even though Bruce and Clint were taking care of the other wolf while Steve took care of Stane.

Mentally shaking himself, Steve charged at Stane, teeth bared and snarling at the more experienced werewolf. With Stane still sore from the bite to his belly, Steve managed to gain the upper hand and began to overpower him. He snarled and growled and bit and grabbed at Stane as much as he could and for as long as he could, which was a pretty long time. Steve was younger and stronger than Stane and could keep up his assault more than the elder wolf could. His teeth clamped down on Stane's muzzle hard, using all of his jaw strength to keep a tight, iron hold on it. Stane whined and tried to break free from Steve's grasp, but that wasn't going to happen, even as the white wolf buckled and struggled.

"Move, Rogers! I need the shot! Move, damn it!" Fury's voice only registered vaguely and it took Steve a moment for his words to register. A loud yelp and a series of guns shots made him break his hold and Steve stepped back away from Stane. Another gunshot resounded and Stane's body fell onto the mess of snow, leaves, and dirt. Looking over at Fury, Steve watched as the Hunter cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Got caught up in the moment, huh?" Had Steve been a human, he would have grinned, but he had no time to do so. Fury raised his gun again, preparing to fire off another shot, when the front door of the cottage burst opened. Steve's head whipped around just in time to watch as the largest wolf he's ever seen ran towards him, his dark grey fur reflecting a slightly purple tint.

Steve had just enough time to crouch down, hoping to grab at the wolf's stomach, before a set of large jaws grabbed at his fur roughly. A roaring howl escaped his mouth as the pack's alpha dragged him down and rammed him into the snow covered ground. Not even Stane's bites had hurt that much, but Stane wasn't the alpha and hadn't been as strong as Steve. The wolf that he was fighting right now was stronger than Steve and was determined to bring him down. Steve could see it in those black eyes that his opponent had resolved to kill him through whatever means necessary and Steve wasn't going to let that happen. Fury's shouts and the fight going on between Bruce, Clint, and the other wolf drowned out as all of Steve's focus shifted to not being killed.

…

Bruce had a feeling that he'd be fighting Emil eventually. The man had a seriously disturbing obsession with power, power that he seemed to believe that Bruce had, and he wanted it. Well, whatever he had done between the time that Bruce had left his old pack and now had worked; Emil was definitely stronger than he had been a few years before.

Emil's attack had caught him by surprise and Bruce had to use all of his knowledge of self defense just to stay alive and on his feet. Clint's assistance had helped him tremendously, but Emil was more than capable of taking them both on at once and had been able to fend them both off with little to no hassle. With Steve's fight with Stane coming to an end, thanks in large part to Fury and his Hunter prowess, Emil became slightly distracted. Bruce would have too if he had doubted Steve's capability of taking care of himself. When Stane's dead body fell to the ground, time slowed for a fraction of a second.

Steve was standing tall and victorious. Fury looked vaguely relieved. Emil's eyes were glaring at his fallen pack mate. And Clint and Bruce were distracted by the laughter reminiscing from the cottage. That split second was all that Emil needed, though. He barreled into Clint hard enough that the smaller wolf was propelled into a tree, breaking it clean through. Just as the cottage door burst open, Bruce launched himself at Emil, his anger overwhelming him at the fact that his mate had, more than likely, been injured badly. As Bruce grappled and fought with the brown and black wolf, his rage and anger continued to build up.

Snarling loudly, he forced Emil back, his teeth landing blows and bites hard enough that it forced his opponent into a submissive position. Submitting to him would have been enough had Emil not done what he did to Clint, but Bruce couldn't think of anything besides hurting Emil very, very badly. His teeth tore out chunks of fur and left bleeding, gaping wounds on Emil's sides, neck, and head. Fury's shouts and Steve's own cries of pain were drowned out as Bruce lost himself completely in the fight. He was pissed off beyond belief; he had no idea how hurt Clint was and he couldn't exactly leave the fight to go and check up on him. Hell, Bruce didn't even know if Clint was alive; he couldn't hear his heart beat and he couldn't feel him…

Just then, the connection that he shared with Clint, although it had wavered slightly when Clint had hit the tree, stabilized and was as strong as ever. That brought Bruce back and cleared away some of his anger and rage. It was just enough for Bruce to hear Fury.

"Hold him still! Any more of this and I won't be able to help Steve!"

Bruce's brown eyes narrowed and he latched onto Emil's throat hard enough to break the skin. Even as blood flowed into his mouth and down his jaw, Bruce tugged Emil forward and away from the cottage in order to give Fury a clear enough shot. A shot rang out and Emil's body tensed up before it sagged and fell limp. At the same time, Bruce heard Steve release a high pitched yelp of pain. Releasing Emil, Bruce turned and saw Steve fall to the ground, giving Bruce a clear shot of the grazing that the bullet gave his alpha. Another wolf, a large one, towered over Steve and was about to attack him. Growling lowly, Bruce staggered his stance and charged forward.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: What's going to happen next? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Eleven**

…

At the last possible second, Natasha dodged the wolf's attack. She concluded from his reddish brown fur that the wolf that had almost managed to sneak up behind her was Red, a wolf Steve had known from his former pack. Steve was open and honest with everyone; if they asked him a question, he'd answer it truthfully, even if it hurt him to do so. That was how she learned about Red, a rival of Steve's from his old pack. From just glancing at him, Natasha noticed that Red wasn't overly large or muscular, but he was tough and he was ruthless. Luckily, she had back up.

Rolling onto the ground, scattering snow and wet leaves as she did so, Natasha readied herself to change and attack. She had taken on wolves larger than Red. Hell, she could give Thor a run for his money on her worst days, so she was more than confident that she'd be able to take on the wolf that managed to get Steve ostracized from his former pack. But she didn't have to fight the reddish brown wolf. Hill, or Coulson, probably Coulson, fired off a shot from their hiding place and Red was hit. However, he didn't fall or go down like Natasha had planned. Instead, he continued towards her and, in her surprise, she was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. Red shook her head hard and Natasha had to bite down hard on her tongue to cease any cry of pain that threatened to escape her. Vaguely, she could hear footsteps, human footsteps, approaching them. But the second gunshot rang out loud and clear.

Her hair was released and most of the pain stopped. Natasha turned around, her hands massaging her scalp, and saw Red's dead body lying on the ground. A gunshot wound through his right eye had completely blown the eyeball out along with some brain matter. Seeing it only mildly fascinated her though; she had seen worse wounds. She had inflicted worse wounds than that on others, so a hole in the head was practically nothing. Standing up, Natasha brushed herself off and arched an eyebrow at Coulson, who merely stared at her as though he shot werewolves in the head on a daily basis. More than likely, he did or used to do.

"You were too focused on the mission objective, Natasha. Don't forget that you need to keep an open mind to everything around you when situations like this arise. Had Maria and I not been here, you would have been injured just as badly as Pepper was." Coulson's honest bluntness fused with concern was one of the reasons why Natasha liked him better than Fury. While Fury wasn't a stupid man, his wisdom and knowledge had been obtained through making mistakes. Coulson would have never made the mistakes that Fury made to begin with.

"I suppose that even people like me can't quell all emotion and hindsight when the immediate threat of danger looms over the pack." Natasha's old pack frowned upon weaknesses of any kind. Emotions were a weakness that, in their perspective, one could not afford. Pack members who were captured or killed were forgotten and left to their own devices, something that never seemed to sit right with Natasha.

"Right now isn't the time to reminisce about the past. We have people counting on us. Their lives are literally in our hands, so let's continue." Natasha studied Coulson for a moment before she nodded and made her way up the back porch and into the cottage.

Taking a tentative, cautious stepped inside, Natasha scanned the room. It was the kitchen and it looked like any other ordinary kitchen. Seeing that it was empty, she moved further inside to allow Coulson and Hill to follow her. Her eyes darted all over the room, her ears picking up four heartbeats within the cottage itself, before they fell upon a door. The basement door, if her assumptions were correct. But there were four people in the cottage, two of them being Tony and Thor, which meant that the remaining two must belong to members of Stane's pack.

"There are four wolves inside. Thor and Tony make up two of them."

"That means that the other two aren't. Perhaps one of them is with Tony and Thor while the other is on the first or second floor, waiting for us." Hill wasn't Coulson, but she wasn't an idiot either. Although Natasha would have preferred to be with just Coulson, Hill wasn't an unwelcome presence either. Especially now that they all knew that there were two wolves that had been left to guard the prisoners. Footsteps approached the kitchen area from what Natasha guessed was the living area. Upon seeing who it was, she relaxed.

"Hammer." The wolf smirked and nodded, looking every bit as smug as Tony had described him to be. For once, the billionaire hadn't been exaggerating.

"I was told to make sure that no one made it out alive if it came to that point. Do me a favor and don't stain my clothes. They're expensive and new, especially the shoes." As a woman, Natasha could appreciate a tasteful pair of shoes, but Hammer was even more obnoxious about it than a teenager.

"I'm sure they'll look even better with a silver bullet piercing your heart." Hammer shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Clever. Real clever. But, I don't think that I'll be the one who will die in this cottage. At least, I won't be the only one." His smirk widened even more and it was then that the stench of blood, both old and new, hit Natasha's nose. Her eyes narrowed only just, but she was sure that everyone, even Hill, knew that she wasn't very happy at the moment. On the contrary, she was pissed.

"What did you do to him, Hammer? I would think that torture was beneath a man like you. At least, I would think that you wouldn't be the one inflicting it." Hammer made his way over to the basement door. Leaning his right side against it, he responded, his eyes never leaving Natasha's.

"Under normal circumstances, it is. But I just couldn't resist this time. Not when I had the perfect subject at my disposal." Whatever response Natasha was going say was cut off by a victorious cry from beneath them. And then, thundering footsteps made their way up what Natasha could only assume was the flight of steps leading down to the basement floor. A small smirk spread across her face as the basement door and Hammer were flown through the wall across from them and Thor's large frame stood proud and tall over the destruction.

…

Tony had no idea what was going on.

He didn't even know if he was alive or dead, although he figured that he had to be alive because no harps were playing. Or rather, the smell of fire and brimstone was absent from his senses. All he could hear were vague sounds, sounds of shouting and yelling and things breaking, and he wasn't even sure if they were real or just a mere figment of his imagination. Tony couldn't feel anything, either. At least, nothing aside from the numbness. And it wasn't even numbness; it was more on the lines of detachment. Like he wasn't even inside his own body anymore even though he still was. At least, he though he still was.

Thoughts didn't make sense anymore. Fuck, Tony didn't even have thoughts. They were mere fragments now; words that suddenly popped into his mind when it bothered to actually work. His body felt heavy and stiff and so God damn cold that it was ridiculous. All he wanted was to be back at home in bed with Steve's strong, protective arms wrapped around him. But he knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Life had a very lovely way of fucking him over and over and over again and Tony was tired of it. Of all of it. Of the disappointment, of the insecurities and fears, of the pain, and of the cold. Opening his eyes was even a chore for him. It took forever and a day for him to open his eyes, and when he did, all he could see was the bright light above him. Tony had no strength left in him to turn his head. He could barely open his eyes, so making any other part of his body move was pretty much impossible.

Flittered sounds from above (or was it below? Around him, even?) flowed down to him and Tony felt relief. But relief for what? Was he really about to die? Was there enough life left in him for him to even be considered alive? Maybe he was mostly dead. Or maybe he was already dead and that this was his own personal hell. Was Tony going to spend all of eternity in this fucked up mental institution that his mind had created for him out of all his insecurities and doubts? That would be very poetic had it not been so terrifying. Perhaps after a hundred years, or maybe even a thousand, Satan would release him and they'd have a lovely little chat over it. Would Tony be neighbors with Hitler? Oh God, that would never go over well. There were so many things about the German that Tony could pick apart oh so easily. The dictator might just try to kill himself again, which Tony figured would be pretty much impossible since he was already dead.

What the fuck was going on? Tony had no clue. He wasn't even sure if he was dead or alive. It would suck ass if he was dead though. How could he die without him even knowing it? And why in that horrible torture chamber that Hammer fucked him up in? Why not in his own home or on his own territory with Steve. Oh God…Steve. If Tony really was dead, then Steve would know it. Fuck, he'd _feel_ it and that was even worse than Tony being neighbors with Hitler. What would happen to Steve? There was so much that they had to do still. Tony hadn't even been able to mate with Steve after drinking the serum he and Bruce created. Steve would never have pups because Tony was dead and being dead meant that Tony couldn't give Steve pups. His mate would be all alone with no mate and no pups to take care of. Sure, he'd have the pack, but that wasn't the same.

"In here!"

Someone was shouting. Was it Hitler? No, it couldn't be Hitler. Hitler was German and Tony didn't hear any German being spoken, although he knew that Natasha could speak German. And Clint, but Clint didn't count since he knew only what Natasha had taught him, which didn't count. Maybe it was one of Satan's minions come to collect him. Had a hundred years already passed? Fuck. Tony must have really been out of it and fucked up beyond belief if a hundred years went by lickity split. A door opened, or at least, Tony thought that a door opened. He couldn't even feel his body properly, what with being detached and all, so it was possible that the door he thought had opened was actually something else.

"Oh my…Tony."

Someone bent over him and blocked out the bright light that shone blindingly bright above him. But Tony couldn't make out the details. His eyes were fighting a winning battle against him and they refused to remain open anymore. As he closed his eyes, Tony felt as though he were falling into an abysmal darkness, one that was never ending and all consuming. One that felt an awful lot like dying.

…

The pain was sudden and immobilizing. Steve couldn't move, he couldn't even blink, and he knew that he was done for. He had never been shot by a silver bullet before and he had no idea how it'd feel, but now, he wished that he would have listened to Fury's shouts and remained focused on their objective. Bruce had taken over the fight and although his strength was a great asset, not even the normally mild mannered wolf could fend off the alpha for long. But Bruce kept at him, even if all the alpha needed to do was dodge or snap at him.

Standing proved to be a great struggle and Steve couldn't think tangible thoughts that didn't involve the notion of excruciating pain. Clint had managed to insert himself into the fight. Whatever injuries he had sustained seemed to be healed or healing, for the smaller wolf was still tender on his feet and watching his every move. Fury was circling the fight, trying to find a good, clean path for his next bullet to go. The last thing that needed to happen was for one of Steve's pack to go down because of a miscalculated shot. The silver bullet made it extremely hard for Steve to move even though all it had done was graze him. Hell, the wound had already stopped bleeding, but the after effects were still keeping him out of the fight.

A familiar and welcomed howl called out to them and Steve looked past the bundle of furious fighting that was Bruce, Clint, and the opposing pack's alpha and saw Thor running towards them. He was wolfed out and Steve could smell his blood, but he looked ready for a fight. Next, he saw Coulson and Hill running towards Fury and the three of them exchanged words, but Steve didn't hear them. How could he when his every world stopped in one heart beat. After Coulson and Hill came a strange wolf that Steve didn't know and Natasha, and in her arms was Tony. Or rather, Tony's body, which actually looked nothing like his beloved mate. Fear stabbed his heart and for a moment Steve thought that Tony was dead. But he wasn't dead; he would have felt their connection disappear and it was still there, regardless of the fact that Tony was injured worse than Pepper was.

Anger and determination made Steve's world very, very clear and, somehow, he managed to make it back on his four legs. A soft growl escaped him before he lowered his head and surveyed the fight before him. Thor and Bruce had pretty much taken over the fight. Clint had trotted off to where Natasha, Tony, and the strange new wolf were. Fury and Coulson, from what Steve could hear, were trying to find a good shot, while Hill jogged over to Natasha and the others, trying to get them to return to the Stark mansion. As the five of them began to return to their own territory, Fury aimed for the alpha. Steve snarled at him and glared daggers into his eyes until Fury lowered his gun.

"If you're going to end it, then make it quick. The silver is still in your system." Steve nodded, snorted, shook himself, and staggered his stance.

Without warning, he charged, his teeth bared and his pack mates biting onto the alpha's fur hard enough to make him rear up in pain. That opening was all that Steve needed to clamp onto the alpha's throat hard enough that his teeth broke through the flesh and filled his mouth with the terrible taste of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all of the feedback, guys! To be honest, I wasn't sure how I'd do the fight scene. Fight scenes aren't my forte and I didn't think I'd do a good job. But, from what you guys told me, I didn't entirely suck at it. So thank you. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Twelve**

…

In all of Fury's time as a Hunter, he believed that he had seen it all, but he had been wrong. He had seen werewolves driven into madness and slaughter entire families and small towns; he had seen rogue alphas kill and eat other alphas just to reign over a pack; and he had seen the victims of werewolf attacks survive with a face so scarred and disfigured that death would have been a kinder alternative than the horrific surgeries any medical team could perform. But he had never seen an entire pack devoted to killing off another for something like territory. Yes, Fury knew that claiming and maintaining one's territory was a crucial part of a werewolf and his pack, but it was land. There was always more land, so why even bother?

As he watched Steve, Thor, and Bruce tear apart the alpha's body limb from limb, a thought occurred to the seasoned Hunter. Land was obviously part of the reason why the pack wanted to destroy Steve and the others. With land came power and stability, but from what he had listened to, it sounded as though every werewolf in this unregistered pack had it out for someone in Steve's pack. The idea may have sounded farfetched, but Fury knew from experience that there were things he'd never understand, things that shouldn't be but were.

Coulson stood beside him and Fury was glad that his right hand man was there with him. Everything that Steve and his pack had done was justified, which meant that Fury couldn't punish them even if he wanted to, and he didn't, but he never could seem to get over the stench of burning flesh. Steve, Thor, and Bruce had returned to their human forms and had piled the dead bodies from the other pack on the porch of the cottage before setting it ablaze. The sight looked magnificent as long as one ignored the obvious outlines of werewolf bodies. But it wasn't the bodies; it was the smell, one that Fury never could seem to get over. Burning flesh, animal or human, was something he would never be able to forget, no matter what. That's when another thought occurred to him.

"Coulson. What's the possibility of that fire spreading from the cottage to the woods?" Coulson was calm as he watched the flames, careful not to show exactly what he was feeling. It was only because Fury had known him for so long that he knew that his good eye wasn't comfortable with the burning bodies. Hell, who would be?

"If it's not watched over or contained, then it will. I don't know if Steve and the others are going to remain here until it's died down or what." Fury turned back to the blaze and sighed inwardly.

"From what Jarvis explained, there's a well on this property. I'm sure we could draw water after breaking through whatever ice may be covering it."

"Dirt would be ideal for putting the fire out if need be. It would be better for the environment, sir." Fury really didn't give a rat's ass about the environment, but Coulson knew that. Although he had matured greatly as a Hunter, Fury still wasn't completely well rounded and he knew that. Coulson helped him out in that department, even if he didn't have to.

Steve and his pack mates jogged over to them, all of them looking worse for wear and tired as hell. Fury sympathized with them, perhaps more because he knew and liked them better than other packs, but also because of what they had just been through. And he did feel guilty for shooting Steve in the back, literally, even though the little prick got in the way on his own accord. With his thoughts turned from the smell of the burning corpses to the silver bullet that grazed Steve, Fury turned to the alpha werewolf, a small amount of concern rising up within him.

"You were grazed by a silver bullet, Steve. You need to go home and get that treated. Hill would be able to help you out with that. Hell, all three of you ought to get home." Steve looked at him, looking worse than Thor did. But then again, Thor hadn't been shot by a silver bullet.

"We started this mess. The least we can do it make sure it doesn't get out of hand and threaten the community." Fury could understand that, but Steve would get his ass killed if he didn't get his problem solved.

"Did I say, "If it pleases your royal highness?" No, I didn't. Now go home. Coulson and I will keep a close watch on the fire." Steve opened his mouth, about to protest, but stopped when Fury pierced him with a fierce glare with his one eye. That was the best thing about having one eye and an eye patch: it made glares more effective and creepy. The alpha nodded, his shoulders slumping as his adrenaline began to leave his system. Fury's eye moved from him to Bruce and Thor.

"You two. Make sure he gets home. Get yourselves looked over too." Bruce nodded while Thor gave Fury a smile that seemed extremely weak compare to how it usually was.

"You have our word, Hunter. We shall not allow for our alpha to die. Come, Bruce, we must be off." Thor grabbed Steve underneath his right arm while Bruce helped him on his left side.

"Guys, I can walk you know!" Fury couldn't help but release a snort at that.

"In a few minutes, you won't be." Just like that, Coulson took the words right out of Fury's mind. As the three werewolves made their way back to the Stark mansion, Fury stood beside Coulson and watched the fire consume and destroy the cottage, the smell of burning flesh still flooding the air.

…

It was over. Everything was over. The fighting, the pain, the anger. Steve could finally take a breath, he could finally breathe, now that everything was as it should be. His mate had been retrieved – Steve refused to think about what state he was in because he was alive and at home and that was all that mattered at the moment – and his pack mate was still alive and well. Everyone had fought and they had won. The other pack was no more and Fury and Coulson were watching over the fire, which Steve was thankful for even if he had said that he, Bruce, and Thor would stay and keep tabs on it.

As they made their way back to the mansion, Steve felt his energy depleting and the pain returning full swing. He had no idea that a mere graze would cause so much pain. But silver bullets had been designed specifically to kill werewolves, so it made sense to him that even a scratch would hurt like hell. And just like it had before, the pain spread throughout his entire body and immobilized him. Coulson had been right; within a few minutes, walking had become a chore, a very painful one. Bruce and Thor had to support most of his weight as they dragged him back home. Not even the pain could keep him from feeling relieved though. Although his pack mates had been hurt, in one way or another, they were all alive and could be cared for.

But that brought Tony to his mind. During that brief moment when he had seen his mate, Tony looked dead and that had frightened him. Since their connection was still there, Steve knew that Tony wasn't dead but alive, and that frightened him even more. If Tony looked more dead than he was alive, then what had happened to him? What kind of torture did he have to endure and for how long? Would he be able to heal from all of his injuries? What if he could only heal partially? Would Tony have to live out the remainder of his days with oddly fused bones that would cause him more pain in the future? And what about his mental well-being? Surely, the torture and pain that was inflicted on his mate wasn't just physical. Regardless of who had done what to Tony, they were dead now, so getting angry at them served no purpose. But Steve was still angry, angry at himself for not being able to do anything to help his mate. It made the pain he felt that much worse.

Soon, the mansion came into sight and Steve was so glad to be back home. The smell of the fire was still as strong as ever, but that was to be expected. Lord only knew how long it'd take for the cottage and bodies to burn completely. As they approached the back door, it opened and Hill, Clint, and another werewolf, one Steve didn't know, came out. Steve felt both Bruce and Thor perk up and he was glad that they were happy and relieved. Clint looked worse for wear and Steve remembered that Clint had made fast friends with a tree during the fight.

"Bruce, you should go and make sure Clint's okay." Bruce turned to him, his dark eyes studying him for a moment, before he gave Steve a tight smile.

"I think I'll do just that. Thanks." Very gently, Bruce released his hold on Steve and made his way to Clint. His hands were on him before any words were spoken, checking for any kind of life threatening injury. Steve watched as Bruce's tense body relaxed.

"For someone who broke a very old, very sturdy tree in half with his body, you look fine. Tired, but fine." Clint grinned and shrugged.

"I've had worse. Just sore as fucking hell. Can we go in and sit down?" Hill and the strange werewolf approached Steve and Thor as they drew closer to the back door. Bruce and Clint went inside and, for a moment, everything seemed normal to Steve.

"I was told you were hit with a silver bullet." Hill gently touched Steve's back, a few inches from the actual wound. Pain shot sharp and fierce throughout his body and Steve jerked for a moment before she lifted her hand.

"Yeah, I kind of was. I've been hurt worse than this. Can't think of any situations right now though." Steve turned to the tall, thin stranger who Thor was gazing at with a big grin and love filled eyes.

"I am glad that you made it home safe and sound, Loki. I worried for your safety until I saw you just now. Steve, this is my mate, Loki. Loki, this is our alpha, Steve." Steve nodded at Loki, who gave him a small smile before his green eyes turned back to Thor.

"I am fine. You, on the other hand, need treatment and you will get such once we are inside." Thor shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Nonsense! My wrists aren't hurting and my wounds have already begun to heal. I assure you, my dear mate, that I dealt more damage to those fiends than they did to me." Loki's green eyes narrowed, worry and concern obvious on his face, and Thor wavered.

"However, since you insist that I get looked over, I shall do just that." Steve was ushered up the steps and into the house by Thor, who followed after Loki and Hill.

They made their way through the kitchen and towards the living room, where everyone was crowded in. Pepper was standing over Natasha, cleaning up whatever cuts and bruises still remained on her face. Natasha was still in a chair, her arms resting on her knees while Pepper looked after her. Clint was sitting on the couch, looking just as worn out as everyone else. Bruce and Tony were nowhere to be found. Steve knew immediately that they were down in the lab, where Bruce would have the means and the equipment to help Tony out. It was possible that they could have been upstairs, but the lab had everything Bruce would need to treat Tony as best he could. Loki sat down on the couch next to Clint, looking out of place and slightly uncomfortable.

"Sit down on the floor, Steve. I need good light and space to take care of that graze on your back." Thor helped Steve sit down on the floor, a task that took a good five minutes at least instead of the usual five seconds. It was hard to Steve due to the fact that he could barely move and that pain was coursing throughout his entire body. But, somehow, they managed and Steve was relieved for it because it meant that he no longer had to move. The pain still coursed throughout his body and he was beginning to see doubles of everything. He also began to feel nauseated and oddly detached. Thank God Fury and none of the other Hunters told him how such a simple graze could end up killing him, because he'd probably freak out. Instead, he could just sit there and wait for Hill to do what she had to do. Hill grabbed a bag from near the door and brought it over to him, placing it on the floor with a heavy thud.

"I'm going to forcibly rub the antidote on your wound." She knelt down beside the bag and opened it, taking out a first aid kit. Steve gazed at her, his head feeling as though it was moving on its own accord.

"Will it hurt?" Hill looked up at him and he saw sympathy flash in her eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But, it'll stop the poison from spreading, which it's doing right now. If you don't get this fixed as soon as possible, it'll eventually drive you into a delirious mental state that will probably result in you going on a mad rampage. Considering all you've been through, I'd hate to kill you just because of taking too long to patch up a wound." Steve thought about what she had said as she walked around him to his back.

"Oh. Well, that sounds…lovely. But how bad could it hurt? I mean, it already hurts like – JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!" Steve didn't think it was possible, but the stuff that Hill was rubbing into his scratch hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced. And she wasn't being all that gentle about it either. Actually, from what he could feel, blood and whatever the hell else was seeping from it as she did so. The pain was white hot and blinding and constant. It never wavered, not even for a moment, and it felt as though every molecule in his body was exploding. A smell, a strong, offending stench, began to fill the room and Steve knew that it was coming from him. He could hear Hill trying not to gag and retch at it. Once she was done, Hill stood up and made her way around his body to face him. Her hands were covered in blood, pus, and something else that Steve didn't recognize and didn't want to.

"You won't be able to move for over an hour. Literally, because the antidote is still spreading throughout your body, attacking the poison. And you aren't allowed to move for an hour after that. Just to be safe that the poison is out of your system." Steve's heart fell at that. He was hoping for a quick fix, not something that was going to take time. Now that he was home, he wanted to see Tony, to make sure that he was alive and going to continue living.

"But I won't be able to go and see Tony!" Everyone looked sad and concerned, even Loki. Natasha's eyes met Steve's and she replied to his comment.

"Not even his werewolf blood is going to be able to heal him. At least, not all at once and not at the usual fast pace. He's going to need constant medical care and attention and it will take a while for him to get back on his feet. Believe me, when you see him, you'll understand that two hours for you is nothing compared to what he's going through and will continue to go through."

Steve shut up immediately and made up his mind that he'd make it through the two hours of time without another complaint. His protests and objections wouldn't get him very far or help him in anyway and everyone knew that, including himself. What he needed to do and what Tony needed him to do was sit there, shut up, and get through it so that he could be strong. Strong for the pack, strong for himself, and, more importantly, strong for Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This story is winding down. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed it so far. I wasn't sure how people would take to the story, but I'm glad I posted it all the same. Thank you all so much for the support. It means a lot to me. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

…

Bruce sighed heavily as he sat down in his chair at his desk. He had been in the lab for weeks now, keeping an eye on Tony and making sure that his friend and pack mate didn't flat line. Again. But that had been when he had first brought Tony down into the lab, and that had been three weeks ago. However, his friend was alive and in one piece. His wounds were…well, Tony's wounds made injuries from fatal car accidents look like minor scrapes and bruises. Had he been human, he would have been dead long before the pack called Fury and his Hunters. Tony, thank God, wasn't human; he was a werewolf and his werewolf blood gave him one hell of a good chance of surviving, even when Bruce had to induce a coma for his to heal.

Turning his tired eyes back to his friend, Bruce was more than happy to note that Tony looked a hell of a lot better than he had three weeks ago. Or two weeks ago. A lot of the swelling and bruising had gone down or faded. The minor cuts had healed, leaving no trace of their prior existence in their midst. Most of his broken bones had healed or were almost healed, although that had something to do with Bruce knowing his shit and patching him up before Tony's werewolf blood healed him so fast that the bones didn't set into place properly. Even so, working on Tony had been difficult, even with Clint and Natasha there to help him out. Just seeing his friend in such a state, smelling his blood, and knowing that Tony went through a lot of pain made him sick.

It was obvious that most of the cuts and lacerations had been made with a knife, but it wasn't until Bruce was close enough that his nose picked up on what kind of blade had been used. A Hunter's knife, a weapon made of silver and wolfsbane, a very deadly combination. He went to work on the larger, deeper lacerations immediately. There were only three of them, but they were bad. Actually, they looked more like gashes to Bruce, jagged and raw and very, very tender. Cleaning them made him gag. Stitching them up made him puke. But it was a small price to pay, all things considered. Bruce managed to get those three finished before Tony flat lined. And holy hell, that had been frightening. Tony flat lining was too close of a call. They could have lost a pack mate, a friend, and their alpha's mate and it would have been Bruce's fault if he hadn't been able to revive Tony.

But, as Clint had pointed out to him later that same evening, Bruce had been able to bring Tony back and keep him back. And that's what he had been doing for the past three weeks: keeping an eye on Tony. Watching over him, just in case, and helping him out as much as he could because, truth be told, Steve was in no condition to do so. Not because of the fact that he had been grazed by Fury's silver bullet, but because he couldn't keep himself together enough to watch over Tony. Guilt and anger were the two emotions that Bruce was, unfortunately, very, very familiar with and he could tell just by hearing Steve talk that his alpha felt both guilt and anger. Guilt because he hadn't been able to protect Tony enough, even though he knew that, in a fair fight, Tony could kick some ass. He also felt anger because he was at a loss as of what to do now that the ones who had tortured Tony so viciously had paid the price. What could he do, really? Not much because, as the most qualified, Bruce had patched Tony up, which left the rest up to Tony and his healing capabilities. All anyone could do now was wait, since time was the key factor to getting Tony back on his own two feet and off of the hospital bed in the lab.

If Steve hadn't been so unstable, then Bruce would have told him to sit with his mate and watch over him. Call him crazy, but Bruce knew that having Steve watching over Tony and keeping him company would perk the billionaire up a bit and possibly motivate him to heal faster, or something to that extent. Besides, Bruce kind of, sort of, really needed a God damned break. Being stuck in the lab for three weeks, running off of coffee, zero sleep, and nuke warm meals was getting old real fast. He had thought so after the first week. Since Tony was in the clear as much as he could be, Bruce shouldn't have been the only one to watch over him. Okay, he wasn't exactly. Pepper had come down into the lab about ten times to allow Bruce to shower, shave, and change his clothes. Natasha would sometimes accompany her, but for the most part she was a no show. From what Pepper had told Bruce, Natasha had been working on something with Fury and the Hunters and was gone most of the time. Thor had been down a couple of times, usually with Loki in tow, but since he was mostly banned from the lab due to him being, well, him, Thor steered clear of it more often than not.

And Clint, well, Clint was always around. Usually in the ventilation where he felt most comfortable and where he could keep a watch out for Bruce and not get into stuff that he shouldn't be nosing around in. Clint was intelligent, Bruce knew that, but he was unfamiliar with the machinery in the lab and what did what and what went where, so he did his best to not touch anything. Especially now that Tony was in the lab, recovering. Bruce hated being away from his mate for so long, even though Clint was, literally, right there in the vents. But he hadn't been able to hold him, kiss him, or do much of anything with Clint. More often than not, it was Clint who brought him his dinner and who made sure he ate every bite until his plate was cleared, then he'd take the dishes back up stairs. Being so close to his mate yet unable to even talk to him for more than fifteen minutes was torture and hard for him. He knew that Steve must have been going through the same thing, but that didn't help, not when said alpha could barely enter the lab without choking up or growing angry or depressed. Steve hid it well, there was no doubt about that, but not even his own sound reasoning could keep him grounded for very long. Bruce could relate to that, but that didn't take away the fact that Tony's care was in his hands and that he was exhausted and tired. But he felt as though he couldn't leave Tony because who else would watch over him? And it didn't help that his frustrations were building up and increasing and that practically ensured that Bruce would lose his cool sometime soon. If that happened and he was in the lab…dear, sweet Lord, there'd be nothing to stop him from, more than likely, finishing Tony off for good. Or Clint, who would surely try to placate him.

"Bruce?" Clint dropped down from the ventilation and made his way over to Bruce. He didn't even realize he had been shaking and quivering until Clint pulled him into a hug, his slightly smaller frame fitting perfectly against Bruce's body. The gesture was so simple, yet it was all that Bruce needed to breathe again. Clint's words were soft and gentle, being careful and considerate so as not to further agitate Bruce. But his mate needn't fear; regardless of just how angry or upset he was, Clint always managed to calm him down just by being around him.

"You're exhausted." Bruce chuckled softly, and pulled Clint closer to him, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in.

"I guess so." Clint pulled away from him, concern apparent on his face. Bruce felt guilt twinge in his chest. He really hadn't been spending a great deal of time with Clint and he missed that incredibly. It was only now that he realized just how much he missed him.

"You're running on fumes, Bruce. The bags under your eyes have bags. And what little sleep you have been getting has been making you toss and turn. You need a break." Bruce released a soft, tired laugh, a huff actually, and rested his forehead against Clint's shoulder.

"If I could leave and get some rest, I would. But who will watch over Tony?"

"I will." Bruce lifted his head up and turned to see Steve walk in. Their alpha looked tired himself, almost dead on his feet, but he looked determined and ready. About fucking time.

"Are you sure about that, Steve? The last time you tried you kind of…well, stormed out and up turned the kitchen table. Pepper was not happy that you ruined dinner." Steve cracked a small smile but walked over towards them.

"I know that, and I know that I've been a jerk about all of this. It's time I looked after my pack, and that includes you and Tony." Bruce turned to Clint, who looked pleased and satisfied. He could help but give his mate a lopsided smile. It would figure that his mate would talk some sense into Steve or get Natasha to do it for him since she was perhaps the most intimidating out of all of them.

"Good, because I'm tired and I'd love to remember what my bedroom looks like." With that, Bruce left the lab with Clint glued to his side, making sure he didn't trip and fall over his own two feet.

…

As soon as Steve left, he released a breath that he had been holding. Looking around the lab, hearing how quiet it was compared to how it had been, was the most frightening thing that he had ever encountered. Before all of the madness, Tony and Bruce usually kept the lab alive and buzzing with talk about things that Steve had no hope of understanding. Well, to be honest, it was mostly Tony who talked, but Bruce could flap his gums when the right topic came about. Now, however, there was only the buzzing of the machines in the lab, with no talking to be heard or had.

Steve's blue eyes moved to Tony, who looked better, much better actually, but still so injured, so small. It was ridiculous for him to think of Tony as small, because he wasn't a scrawny weakling, but he lying on the bed, with machines hooked up to him made him _look_ small. Regardless of how much Steve hated seeing Tony look that way, his mated needed him. As Natasha had told him just before he made his way down into the lab, Steve's presence would probably give Tony the boost he needed to heal faster, get better faster. Bruce's company could only do so much; the person that Tony needed now above anyone else was Steve.

And Steve knew that he shouldn't be angry at himself for not being there for Tony when he needed him. Everyone was well aware that Tony could handle himself. Hell, _he_ knew that Tony could fend for himself. But he had been ambushed just like Thor and taken away so easily. Steve should have known, he should have done more; if he had, then Tony wouldn't have been in such a rough state. It was stupid, he knew that, and, just as Pepper and Natasha had both told him, Tony wouldn't hold any sort of grudge against Steve. But there he was, feeling guilty, more so than anything else because the one person he should have kept safe and sound was lying on a table looking like some distorted shadow of himself.

Sighing heavily, Steve sat down beside Tony's bed and gazed at his mate. Compared to how he was on the first day back, Tony really did look better. From what Bruce and Jarvis had both told him, Tony's bones were healed up and some of the major bruising was beginning to fade. Even some of the minor scratches and cuts were healed and completely gone from his mate's body. But the deeper ones, the ones that had been carved into Tony's body by the Hunter's knife, would take longer to heal. Bruce had stitched the ones that needed it, but there were others that were shallow and small, but still looked tender, raw, and sore. All of the lacerations from the Hunter's knife would leave scars on Tony's body and Steve had no idea how Tony would react to that. Hell, he had no idea how Tony would react to anything once he woke up and came back to them.

Steve hadn't been there, he had no idea what Tony had to endure, but Tony would know. How would that affect him? Would he still be Tony or would he be someone different? Tony already had more than enough insecurities to plague him for the rest of his life; surely, he'd have even more after everything that had happened. And what could Steve do to help him through all of that? Was there anything he could do? Tightening his jaw, Steve looked at Tony's face and very, very carefully, grabbed his right hand. Holding Tony's hand in his larger one, Steve forced down all of his doubts and breathed slowly. Tony was his mate and Steve was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Tony made it through all of this just fine and dandy.

"I love you, Tony. More than anything else." Tony's hand was beginning to get warm and a small smile wormed its way onto Steve's face. He doubted that Bruce had held Tony's hand, so maybe physical contact was something that would actually help Tony out, especially if it came from Steve.

"And if you even once think that you deserved what happened to you, I'll kick your ass myself. You're too smart, too special, to think that you deserved to be hurt like this. I'll put you back in this bed if you even once think anything like that. You understand me?"

Steve knew that he was being silly, but he thought that talking to Tony like he normally would have would help him out a bit. Make him feel like everything was okay and that nothing was going to change because of what had happened. That's when it suddenly dawned on Steve: everything was okay. Tony and Thor were back. The pack had added another member, making them stronger. Tony was alive and healing and he would be fine in no time. How the heck could Steve not see that? Was he a stupid werewolf or somethin'? If Tony were awake, he'd tell Steve that he was a stupid werewolf, but a loveable stupid werewolf and, better yet, Tony's stupid, loveable werewolf.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a pressure on his hand, the one that was holding onto Tony. Steve looked down, at their joined hands, feeling hope bubble up within him. But he didn't want to get too hopeful, just in case he was imagining things. So, very carefully, Steve squeezed Tony's hand. To his surprise and delight, Tony's hand squeezed back. Laughter burst out of his mouth and Steve smiled like a kid with a large lollipop. Looking up at Tony's face, he was stunned into silence when his blue eyes connected with Tony's brown ones. Time stood still. Everything around them melted away. And then, Tony smiled, well, as much of a smile as he could and Steve was out of his chair in a heartbeat.

"Jarvis! Tell Bruce that Tony's awake!"

"Of course, sir. Shall I let the rest of the pack know as well?" Steve smiled down at Tony, who looked just as happy as Steve did. Tears fell from his eyes and his other hand gently caressed Tony's cheek, being careful of the bruising on his face.

"That'd be terrific, Jarvis."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the feedback and support. It helps me out and keeps me going, so it means a lot. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

…

Loki sat on the bed in the room he now shared with Thor. It had been three weeks since he had arrived at the Stark mansion, and he felt just as out of place here as he felt with his old pack. Despite Thor's reassurances that his pack mates were good, kind people who merely wanted to get to know him, Loki kept quiet and kept his distance. He had pretty much handed them all over to be slaughtered; they had all been injured by the Other's pack, so how could they not blame him? Surely, they didn't trust him and would rather him be gone then there, so why bother? It would happen eventually and he only hoped that it'd be sooner rather than later. To spare Thor the pain of course, and himself.

The last time he had felt like that had ended with Odin casting Thor and himself out. While Loki didn't mind that he had been left with no pack, he was certain that Thor didn't find the entire situation ideal. How could he when he had friends near and dear to him, with whom he had grown up with and hunted with? Loki did not mind being alone with no pack to rely on, but he knew that Thor needed a pack. Despite what he proclaimed, Thor was someone who needed to be around others; he needed that kinship and that stability. And considering the part Loki played in the recent attack on Thor's pack, it was more than likely that the two of them would be cast out once more. If that were to come about, then Loki would leave by himself and take their punishment on alone. Thor meant no wrong; he didn't deserve to be left out in the cold again.

He looked up as he heard Thor's footsteps approach their room. His heart leapt into his chest and he couldn't help the shy, timid feeling that began to bubble up within him. Being parted from his mate for so long had caused him to almost forget what it was like to be with him, to have someone who knew him better than he knew himself. And even though he knew that Thor didn't despise him, even though their mating bond told him all that he needed to know, Loki couldn't help but think that perhaps there was some small part inside of Thor that blamed him for what happened to his pack mates. Loki knew where the blame ought to be placed, and he'd rather hear the words out loud before he made up his minding about leaving.

The door opened and Thor stepped inside, beaming brightly at him. Loki gave him a small, half smile back. Regardless of all that had happened, Thor was still Thor. His smile still out shone the brightest star in the sky and his eyes revealed more than any telescope could about the heavens above. He simply took Loki's breath away, and that was something that the smaller wolf didn't think he should have been allowed to have. Not after what he had done.

"Pepper would like to know if you will be joining us for dinner tonight, Loki. Everyone would like for you to join us for once." Loki couldn't help but stiffen at his mate's word. Three weeks had passed and he had spent so little time with Thor's pack mates. How could he when he had been responsible for Tony's condition?

"I'm not entirely sure that my presence would be a welcome one, Thor." Thor studied him for a moment before he sighed softly and sat down on the bed beside him. Loki wanted to scoot away from him, to put some space between them, but he didn't. He had spent enough time away from his mate and he couldn't force himself to do so anymore. Not currently, anyway.

"Loki, I cannot deceive you. I have told my pack mates everything that you have told me. I must admit that they have their reservations, but only because they do not know you. They _want_ to get to know you, Loki." Loki's greens eyes looked up into Thor's bright blue ones, his pain and fear reflecting within them for the world to see.

"I am the reason why Tony is as he is." Thor shook his head and grabbed one of Loki's hands, holding it tightly within his own larger one.

"No. You are the reason why he is alive. Were it not for you, I would have never found the strength to break free from my confinements. I thank you for that, my love." Loki felt his heart melting and he felt the heavy, oppressive atmosphere begin to lift.

"They do not blame me?"

"Of course not."

"You do not blame me?" Thor pulled Loki into a fierce hug, his muscular arms creating a protective barrier around his smaller frame. That was one of the things Loki had always adored about Thor: the fact that he always made him feel safe.

"No, Loki. I do not blame you. How can I when I believe that you have done nothing wrong?" Loki allowed his body to finally give in and relax against Thor's. All of the tension drained away and he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, bringing them closer together. He had truly missed being able to touch Thor, to hold onto him, and he almost cried out with joy that he felt as though he finally had a right to do so.

"Dinner will be in fifteen minutes, or so Pepper has told me." Loki couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at Thor's words. His hold on his mate tightened and he buried his face against Thor's neck.

"Then we have just enough time for a quickie, don't we?"

…

Natasha watched as Thor left the dining room to go and grab Loki. She was setting the table while Pepper was finishing up in the kitchen. As her eyes watched the retreating back of her pack mate, she knew that he'd be able to get Loki to come out and eat with them. Not that she was entirely ignorant as of why the newest edition to their pack was so shy. It was obvious that Loki blamed himself and believed that he was blamed for what had happened. However, that wasn't the case.

She wouldn't lie, though. When he had first arrived, she had her own doubts about Thor's mate. They all did. But once everything was out in the open, tensions began to relax. Steve accepted Loki into their fold with little to no problem, which didn't surprise Natasha because he was an overall friendly and trusting guy. Clint honestly didn't give two shits whether Loki stayed or go; he was too wrapped up in taking care of Bruce, who had little to no idea what had been going up upstairs. Pepper, after talking to Loki for an entire two minutes at the most, liked him and accepted him with no questions asked. And because, when it really came down to it, Loki hadn't really done anything to harm the pack, Natasha eventually accepted him into the fold as well.

But after that first day, Loki pretty much remained holed up in the room he shared with Thor. Oh, he came out, but only when he was sure that no one was around or out and about. Everything about his body language, how he carried himself, and how he spoke reflected how much he blamed himself for what their pack had gone through, so why should Natasha hold a grudge against him? He was paying for his sins and he could only wipe the slate clean through his own means. Perhaps once he realized that the only person blaming him was himself, he'd come out and have a decent conversation with Pepper or shot some pool with Clint or something. After all, it was hard to be a member of a pack without actually socializing with the pack and being a part of it.

"If you grip that fork any tighter, it'll break." Pepper's voice was soft and warm, reflecting the smile that was on her face. Natasha looked over her shoulder at her mate and relaxed her grip. She placed the fork down on the table beside the plate and finished setting the table.

"The police are stumped as to how the cottage was set on fire. But they found no bodies, thankfully. If they had, we would be in trouble. Lucky for us, fire eats away everything that a werewolf is. Much like the vampires of lore, all that was left of that pack was ash and a few reminders of what had been." Pepper wrapped her arms around Natasha's body, pulling her close. Closing her eyes, Natasha relaxed in her mate's arms and breathed her lovely scent in.

"You've been working closely with Fury, making sure that the investigation becomes either a cold case or the result of an electrical fire. I'm glad it's all worked out because now you'll be home where you belong." Natasha hummed softly and smiled a very small smile when she felt Pepper's lips press against the back of her neck.

"He'll come out of hiding eventually. If Thor can't get our new pack mate out of their room, then no one can. I must admit though, it sure would be nice to see what he's like instead of listen to Thor. You know how he exaggerates." Natasha snorted and opened her eyes, her ears picking up the sounds of footsteps heading towards the lab.

"Once he's finally come to terms with the role he played, Loki will get his ass in gear and talk to us. He just needs to understand that fear is a strong motivator for doing things you don't want to do." Pepper pulled back a little and moved so that she was standing beside Natasha.

"You're not living that life anymore." Natasha shrugged.

"What your eyes forget, your heart cannot. Ghosts will always be present; it trick is to ignore them." Before their conversation could continue, Bruce came into sight for just a second before he was heading down to the lab. Something must have happened for the exhausted doctor to be returning to the lab after he had barely spent half an hour out of it. And right on time, Clint showed up, following his mate.

"Clint!" Natasha calling out to him caused him to pause and look over his shoulder towards them.

"Yeah, Tasha?"

"What's going on?" Clint gave her a smile.

"Tony woke up." And with that, he disappeared just like Bruce had moments ago. Pepper released a relieved sigh and laid her head on Natasha's shoulder.

"It's about time he woke his ass up. He's been worrying all of us to death."

"I think Steve and Bruce have been the ones who have toed the line of death the most though. They haven't been sleeping and eating properly; Bruce because of watching over Tony and Steve because he's been on a guilt trip." Pepper nuzzled her neck for a moment.

"Well, it looks like he's finally got his head out of his ass. Thanks to you, of course. You gave him a run for his money." It was true. Natasha had, literally, knocked some sense into Steve. She had a suspicion that Tony would have been conscious a lot sooner if Steve had been watching over him instead of Bruce. The bond their shared as mates would have been the thing that would have brought Tony back, but Steve had had his issues with coming to terms of almost losing his mate.

"Everyone was thinking it. He just needed someone to voice the words and smack him around. He rushed down to the lab pretty quickly after that." Pepper laughed and Natasha found another smile worming its way onto her face.

"That's because he'd rather grow a pair than have to keep fighting you. By the way, the pot roast is ready. I'll bring it on out." Natasha eyed the stairwell that led up stairs to the bedrooms, knowing full well what Thor and Loki were doing.

"I'll help you out with that."

…

Clint was so fucking close. So fucking close to getting Bruce to fall asleep that it wasn't even fucking funny! As soon as they had made it upstairs, Bruce had almost gone back down to the lab, worried that Steve would wimp out and leave. But Clint had firmly told him no. He needed his sleep more than anything else and that Jarvis would let them know if Tony was left alone in the lab. Besides, they'd know if Steve chickened out because they'd hear his cries of pain as Natasha would beat the shit out of him.

They were half way up the stair case to their bedroom when Bruce tried, and failed, yet again to return to the lab. Clint smacked his ass and told him that if he didn't do as he was told, he'd never get laid again. Bruce almost called him out on it, but Clint had been dead serious. He was just as worried about Tony as everyone else, but his mate needed some God damned sleep, and he was going to fucking get it. By any means necessary. So, as soon as they arrived at their bed room, Clint stripped Bruce of his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt and made him crawl underneath the covers on the bed. Feeling a bit fatigued himself, Clint nestled in beside him and cuddled up next to him.

One of his hands played with the dark curls on Bruce's head while the other stroked his mate's chest, running through the chest hair that he loved so much. Being able to just lie in bed with his mate made his heart sore and sing. If they were both lucky, they'd both be able to do even more than just sleep. After Bruce was okay, of course. Clint wasn't so horny that he'd force his mate to fuck him before he got a decent night's sleep. And waiting made it even better, so Clint would be patient for the time being. As Clint watched Bruce, his hands creating a soft, lulling pattern of weaving through the curls that the older wolf possessed, his mate's body began to relax. His eyes close and his breathing began to even out. He was almost there, he was so close. And then…

"Sirs, I have been informed by Mr. Rogers that Mr. Stark is now awake in the lab."

"Son of a bitch!" Bruce bolted up so fast and so suddenly that Clint jumped and fell out of the bed. As he got up, he watched as Bruce quickly dressed himself, swearing and muttering under his breath. The fact that his mate was just as pissed about being interrupted as he was almost made him smirk.

"Mr. Rogers also told me to inform the rest of the pack about Mr. Stark's awakening." Bruce glared up at the ceiling as he put his shoes on.

"Shut the hell up, Jarvis. You're pissing me off, so just can it!" Clint felt all his blood rush down to his neither regions and he groaned, banging his head against the wall. It would figure that he'd get all hot and bothered just when Bruce got mad and had to down to the lab whether other people would be able to see just how needy Clint really was. Today was just not his day. Grabbing his own clothes, Clint put them on, glaring at the ceiling himself, and trying to will his erection to just disappear. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Clint." Bruce pressed a kiss to his cheek and Clint felt his own anger fade away. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips and he watched as Bruce left their room. Not even bothering with putting his own shoes on, Clint followed after Bruce, just in case he was needed to quell his mate's anger as well as to see his now conscious friend and pack mate.

"Dr. Banner didn't answer my question." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Jarvis."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There ought to be one more chapter after this one, and then that will be that. I'll leave my good-bye and appraisals for that chapter. Instead, I will say enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to tell me what you think!

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

…

Everything felt warm, so very warm, but not hot. It was a comfortable warmth, one that washed over him and cleansed him, taking away all of the filth and tarnish that had taken a hold of his body. His body came back to him in bits and pieces. First, his lungs, filling and expanding with fresh air, air that didn't cause a burning sensation or make him want to rip his hair out just to bypass the pain. Then, his sense of smell, completely devoid of anything hinting to blood, rust, or death, returned to him. Death, unfortunately, was a smell that werewolves could pick up quickly, especially if it was their own. And Tony knew that had it not been for his pack, for Natasha and Bruce, that he'd be legitimately dead instead of mostly dead, like he had been.

His hearing came back, little by little. The filter was vague, all muffled sounds and noises that didn't make sense. Tony figured that that was how old people must feel and he sympathized with them. At least, until his hearing got better. After Lord knows how long, he could eventually hear Bruce's heart beat and Clint's as well, although his wasn't as close as Bruce's. But where was Steve? Surely, Steve had to be somewhere nearby. If he wasn't, then there must have been a damned good reason as to why he wasn't with Bruce, Clint, and Tony. He wouldn't just leave Tony behind, not when he was finally getting over being mostly dead. Once his hearing had returned full throttle, the feeling in his body returned.

Tony expected pain at first, but that wasn't what he got. Actually, his body felt stiff and heavy, like a real body, and he wondered how long he had been lying on the bed down in the lab. But there was no pain and that surprised him. How long had he been out for? What the hell had Bruce done to him to make his body feel so great? He knew that Bruce was a miracle worker, but damn, Tony had not been expecting to feel so fucking awesome and pain free. Okay, okay, Bruce couldn't take all of the credit. Tony knew that his own werewolf blood also helped his body return to its normal, healthier state, but he was going to give Bruce all of the credit anyway. Oh, and Natasha too, since he was pretty sure that she was the one who dragged his sorry ass out of whatever hell he had been put into. The woman had balls, big, huge, hairy-ass balls, and he respected that.

But as he became more aware of his body and all of his senses and extremities returning to him, Tony took note that Steve was no where around. Bruce was there all the damn time, the guy rarely ever took a fucking break, and Clint was there, probably up in the ventilation system since Tony flat out told him that he wasn't allowed to screw around with the stuff in the lab. Go out and T.P. a house? Tony had no problem with that. Hell, he even instigated it that one time (he even brought a pair of Natasha's underwear with them, but he had gotten a black eye for that), but as far as science stuff was concerned, Clint was, maybe, a C average. Okay, he was a B, B plus average, but he was still not allowed to touch anything! At least he wasn't nearly as bad as Thor. The guy's muscles alone broke a beaker just by looking at them.

As Tony improved, though he still felt like he was in between being fully asleep and fully awake, he noticed that Steve was the one person who never entered the lab. Their mating bond, their special and unique connection, was still there and he liked to believe that it was getting stronger and stronger as he got better, so he knew that Steve was alive. So where the hell was he? Tony missed him more than anything, more than peeing (because God damn, did he have to pee), more than shawarma (his stomach was making loud, embarrassing sounds that he was pretty sure only his subconscious mind could hear), and more than he missed his lab projects. More than anything, he wanted Steve there beside him, watching over him. Bruce was awesome, but he wasn't Steve. Clint was his partner in crime, but his blonde hair and blue eyes just couldn't compare to Steve's (in Tony's mind, anyway). He wanted nothing more than to wake up, get off the table, go hunt his mate down, and demand to be held and fed ice cream. And he would have too.

But then, the atmosphere changed. Tony didn't know what or why, but the air around him became thick and heavy with frustration and exhaustion, and he became uncomfortable. Then he realized that Bruce was getting angry. He had been around his science buddy enough times as he got more worked up, frustrated, and pissed off to know what it felt like, and this was definitely it. The sound of feet falling onto the floor told Tony that Clint had intervened and after they started talking, the air began to return to normal. Tony would have paid attention to their conversation, but his mind could only concentrate on one thing, and that was Steve. They talked for a few minutes, Tony not really paying attention, and then, another voice entered the conversation.

"I will." Steve. Steve was finally there, where Tony wanted him. He didn't care or give a shit what or why it took him so long; he was just so damn happy that he was there!

"I love you, Tony. More than anything else." Tony's heart swelled with happiness and joy. His mate was finally beside him, talking to him, making him feel so warm, so normal, and so ready to get out of bed and into those delicious, muscular arms that he missed so much.

"And if you even once think that you deserved what happened to you, I'll kick your ass myself. You're too smart, too special, to think that you deserved to be hurt like this. I'll put you back in this bed if you even once think anything like that. You understand me?" _Crystal clear, Cap'n, _is what Tony wanted to say, but he couldn't.

He was almost there though, he could feel the tingle in his throat, he could tell that his vocal cords were getting ready for use. Hell, his entire body was getting ready to get up and start moving about. At the moment, he felt as though he could do anything. Just being close to his mate was enough for him to feel as though he'd be able to lift his hand with little to no effort. Tony knew though that it'd be a chore; his body still felt stiff, a little bit sore, and slightly tired, but he'd do it. And he had no intentions of returning to bed, not the one he was in right now anyway, so his refused to even think about what had happened with Stane and Hammer. His mind thought about Steve, about hugging him, kissing him, riding him like no one's fucking business, and it refused to entertain any thought or idea that lead to Tony blaming himself. Right now, he was too determined to have contact with Steve to remain in bed. Even being able to just look at him would be a blessing.

The hand that was currently being held in Steve's larger hand was beginning to feel hot, not unbearable or uncomfortable, but a good hot. Like when someone has a fever and they're curling up underneath the blankets even though it's a million degrees above zero in their room. Tony wanted nothing more than to clutch onto Steve's hand, hold onto him as though the world was about to end. Summoning all of the energy and strength he could, Tony tried to squeeze Steve's hand with all of his might. He heard Steve shift, and then he felt Steve squeeze back. Taking that as a sign, Tony returned the favor, gathering up even more strength and energy, even though he was beginning to feel very tired.

More determined and desperate than ever, Tony slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, forced his eyes opened. They opened only a little bit a first, bringing in just enough light to make him comfortable. Then he closed them and opened them, this time opening them wider and taking in more of his surroundings. After closing them again, he opened them a third time and was able to get them mostly opened. His eyes took in the lab, the desks, the tables, the machines, his body, his sheets, his bed, and then Steve. Steve, smiling and laughing, looking so happy and so relieved. And then Steve's blue eyes met Tony's, and time stopped. A smile spread across his face and he knew then and there that everything was going to be fine.

…

"So, how long have you known about the serum that Bruce and I created that I thought I tricked you into taking when in reality you were being a meaner and tricking me into thinking that I was tricking you." Bruce raised an eyebrow as a smirk began to spread across Clint's face. A month had passed since Tony woke up and everything was back to normal. Normal, of course, being the crazy chaos and havoc that was their pack, but Bruce welcomed it. Currently, everyone was in the kitchen, waiting for Pepper to finish up her famous blueberry pancakes, and somehow, the conversation shifted to kids and then shifted to the concoction that he and Tony had created.

"Ever since you guys started working on it. Bruce tells me things, Tony, even when he thinks I'm only have listening." Tony frowned, obviously not liking the fact that Clint had known all along. It was funnier than hell.

"Yeah, but I thought you never actually listened to him. Sorry, Bruce." Bruce just waved it off, his lopsided smile on his face. Clint made his way over to Bruce and leaned against him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"It depends on the subject. Making a substance that will allow men to get pregnant and have kids, or in our case pups, is one that actually interested me. So I knew exactly what you were talking about when you were rambling a mile a minute before I drank it. Don't worry, Tony. Bruce and I already had the talk about having kids. We're okay with that fact that you were trying to be a sneaky, conniving bastard." Tony looked back and forth between Bruce and Clint before he deflated and pouted. Bruce just drank his orange juice and allowed the conversation to flow. It was true that, while he and Tony were working on their serum, he talked to Clint about the possibility of having pups. They were both in agreement that they'd like to having pups if possible.

"You guys are so mean to me. I was worried that Bruce would get mad because I tricked you. I was counting on you to having a complete and utter lack of interest in what Bruce talks to you about." Clint arched an eyebrow at Tony, who huffed and frowned, obviously disappointed in the fact that Clint actually took the time to listen to certain things Bruce would tell him about.

"Science isn't my forte. I'm better with a bow and arrow than I am with a beaker and chemicals. But as long as Bruce is willing to explain some of the crap you two do in your lab, I'm willing to listen. Provided, of course, that I'm actually interested in the subject." Tony opened his mouth, then closed it, and Bruce turned to Clint, who looked more than pleased at being able to shut the infamous Tony Stark up.

"I think you broke him, Clint." Tony's mouth fell open and almost everyone laughed. Natasha just smirked and nodded.

"Okay, guys. Get your plates over here and dig in." Pepper stepped away from the large stack of pancakes as she made her way to the counter to mix another batch. Thor was the first to approach them and took almost all of them. Loki followed after him, taking two of the three left. Natasha grabbed the last one and ate it without the butter and syrup.

"Okay. Okay. So, if you're so down with everything, tell us then, are we to be expecting a little Bruce or Claire in the near future?" Bruce looked over at Clint, who was giving Tony a curious, calculated look. He finished his orange juice and placed his glass on the counter.

"Claire?" Tony nodded and grinned over his coffee cup. Steve shot Bruce an apologetic look which Bruce just shrugged off. There was no need to an apology. They had all been around Tony long enough to know how he was. Even Loki knew how Tony was, and he had only been there for two months.

"Yeah. I figured that if you had been born a girl, you would've been named Claire. Since you bottom anyway, I suppose we could call you Claire anyway. It's a cute, girly name for a cute, girly guy." Clint leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Even with his long sleeved, pajama shirt on, it was obvious that Clint's arms had more muscle than Tony's did.

"At least I have muscles. You're just a stick. A stick with facial hair and an androgynous name. Oh, and I don't squeal when there's a spider on the bathroom floor." Tony pointed at Clint accusingly.

"That wasn't a spider. That was a fucking tarantula, and you'd be screaming too if you looked into its eyes and saw how it thirsted for your blood." Steve shook his head but laughed along with the rest of them. Bruce placed his hand on Clint's lower back and began to rub up and down. He was starting to feel restless and he knew that only one thing would relieve him of that. Unfortunately, sex took a lot of energy out of both himself and Clint and food was essential before they went back to the sack again.

"Anyway, how are you and Steve doing in the baby making department? Have you two even tried?" Clint grinned and Tony smiled his sugar sweet smile.

"Why, yes we have, peaches. In fact, we had one helluva around before coming down to breakfast this morning. And we plan on making them babies right after." Steve looked down at Tony, surprise evident in his face.

"We are?" Tony smiled up at him.

"Yes, we are. What about you, Loki? Feeling queasy yet? Are you bloating? Is your back sore? Preparing to switch to match the switch to baggy clothes and running around bare foot?" Bruce watched as Loki stiffened. The entire pack had found out last week that Loki was pregnant. He had taken the serum not long after Tony told him about him and explained what it would do. Apparently, Thor was more active than Steve and Bruce were because it didn't take them very long to find out that they'd be having a pup or pups. Bruce figured that he himself would need more than a few tries for a baby to be in the mix, what with him being a bit older than most of them. And the fact that Clint had made friends with a tree during their fight with the other pack didn't help matters. Steve wasn't all that old, but Tony's body was still tender and sensitive, so it'd probably take them a little while longer to get pregnant.

"Fret not, Tony, for although Loki was indeed emptying his stomach contents into the toilet this morning, I was holding his hair back from his face and rubbing his back. I can assure you, my dear friend and pack mates, that once he begins to show, it will be more than obvious to everyone. Perhaps when our baby becomes active and starts to kick, Loki will allow you all to feel him up." Loki's face turned red and Bruce began laughing. Thor, bless his heart, had such a way with words that even when he was being serious, it came out comical. Clint barked out a laugh and got more orange juice while Tony waggled his eyebrows at the smaller wolf who was currently trying to hide behind Thor's larger frame. Bruce had to admit that he felt for the guy.

"Thor, I've asked you to please think before you speak." Tony's lips twitched into a smile.

"You definitely should, big guy. Because if you told the whole word what you just told us, everyone would be lining up to feel your mate up. And then, we'd have an issue holding you back." Thor's brows furrowed, confusion apparent on his face.

"I do not understand…" Loki put his plate down and grabbed Thor's wrist.

"But I do. Now, come on. We're returning to our chambers."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just a note before I start the good-byes, in the previous chapter, when Thor mentioned the pack feeling Loki up, it wasn't meant to be the sexual feeling up but the 'oh-you're-pregnant-I-want-to-touch-your-protruding-belly' type feeling up. Tony turned it sexual, of course. I just wanted to clear that up. Well, this is it: the final chapter of the story. I believe that this one will be a bit longer than the other ones, but it kind of has to be. Thank you all for taking a gander, reading, following, reviewing, and/or liking my story. It means a lot that you all took the time to read my work(s). I appreciate it all very much and I hope that you look into my other stories as well. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this final chapter and that you let me know your thoughts and opinions on it. Thank you. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter Sixteen**

…

"Steve…" Tony let out a soft sigh and he snuggled closer to the larger wolf lying beside him. The air felt nice and cool against his skin, a refreshing change of pace compared to earlier when they were in the throes of passion. It had been so long since they had made love and Tony had missed it.

Steve had been uncertain about having a good ol' romp in the sack ever since Natasha had extracted Tony from that hell hole he had been chained up in. He couldn't be faulted for it; even after two months off of the recovery table, Tony still had days when he felt stiff, sore, and just plain exhausted. It was to be expected, he supposed, all things considered, but the day came when he finally got tired of going without. And seducing Steve had been an easy feat. After all, the alpha werewolf had been waiting just as long as Tony and he had his own needs as well. So, getting Steve to finally give in and fuck him on the closest surface had been pathetically easy, but he had no complaints.

It had been two months – almost three – since Tony came to in the lab and saw his mate's smiling, happy face. The first few days were hell, but he got by, the memories of pain and torture still frighteningly fresh in his mind. Then a week passed. Two weeks. Before he knew it, a month passed and he found himself almost back to the way he had been before all of the chaos started. A restlessness had settled over him, however, and it only began to dissipate once Steve's lips clamped on the spot just below his ear, nipping and sucking his flesh. After everything they had been through as mates and as a pack, feeling Steve inside him, his hard cock brushing against his prostate and causing him to shudder and moan like a wanton bitch in heat, brought him back and made it as though Tony hadn't nearly lost his life to a pack of mad werewolves.

Strong, muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, bare skin rubbing against bare skin and causing wonderfully delicious shivers all over his body. One of Tony's hands playing with Steve's blonde hair, loving how soft and silky it felt, while the other stroked one of his arms, caressing the muscles that adorned his mate's body. They had been in bed all day, neither one wanting or needing pack interaction, not when what they needed most was each other. It was quiet within the mansion – a rare occurrence in and of itself – but it was a welcomed silence, one that allowed a relaxing atmosphere to settle over everything. Placing a soft kiss to Steve's neck, Tony smiled, feeling so happy and satisfied that he didn't think anything else would be able to make him happier. Not at that moment, anyway; not when he had been spending the day making love and cuddling with the other half of his soul.

"Mm… Tony." Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead and continued stroking and rubbing his back. Tony felt his body coming back to life and he couldn't help but try and get even closer to the man he was laying on top of. He grinned when he felt Steve's cock twitch and he couldn't help but grind against him.

"Jesus, Tony… You know I can't help myself when you do that." Tony smirked and lifted himself up, his brown eyes connecting to Steve's blue ones.

"That's the idea, Cap'n. I just can't get enough of you today." As he felt Steve's half hard cock grow even harder as his hips continued to rub and jerk, Tony pressed his lips to Steve.

As they kissed, Steve flipped them over so that Tony was lying on his back. He loved having his mate's larger body covering his own; he felt safe and secure and untouchable. All of the pleasure and excitement was making the blood rush down to his dick, bringing it to life yet again. Tony couldn't help himself, not when Steve was kissing him like there'd be no tomorrow and touching and caressing his skin as though he'd disappear in the blink of an eye. His own hands were running all over Steve's body, memorizing the curves and muscles that they already knew so very well. A moan escaped him when he felt Steve's erection press against his thigh. Regardless of how many times they've had the most amazing sex known to man, Tony never tired of it, never wanted anything new or different. It was hot and passionate and intense, yet loving and sweet and tender. It was everything that Tony had ever wanted and he knew that Steve felt the same way. If he didn't, then things would have been changed or different, but they weren't.

"Come _on_, Steve." Tony kissed his mate with so much love and passion that he himself couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. Feeling that warm, gorgeous body rubbing against his own was even more torturous than anything Stane and Hammer had dished out. His cock was fully erect, throbbing painfully as Steve's own erection rubbed sinfully against it, and Tony wanted to be taken, to be fucked as hard as possible into the bed. Fuck, he _needed_ to be claimed by Steve once more, his body trembling with anticipation at what was to come.

"Tony, you're not makin' it easier for me either, y'know." Steve's voice was full of love and need, making Tony tingle and shudder at the husky, lust-filled tone. And it made him proud that only he was able to make Steve sound so needy and desperate, so on the brink of letting loose and coming right then and there. But where was the fun in that?

"Then fuck me already. Make me yours, only yours." If his words didn't seal the deal, then nibbling on Steve's ear did.

Tony gasped out as Steve entered him suddenly. His gasp turned into a moan as he felt his mate's cock twitch inside of him, filling him up completely before he pulled out and forced his way back in again. He didn't need preparation; why would he when they spent hours, literally, in bed? There was very little pain by that point, but the pleasure was overwhelming and it made him see white as it took over his body. Wrapping his arms around Steve's broad shoulders, Tony pulled him closer and dug his blunt nails into the alpha wolf's back. It didn't hurt Steve much, if at all; he had always had a high tolerance for pain. With each thrust, Tony's nails scraped and scratched up and down his mate's back, unable to help himself while Steve marked a path up his neck and to his jaw before his lips finally claimed Tony's.

His skin was on fire and it burned everything Steve caressed his skin or stroked and jerked his painfully hard dick. Their kisses for frantic, messy, and made his mind spin out of control as their pace sped up. His senses were flooded with the fire of pleasure and passion and Tony knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Even if he wanted to drag it out for as long as possible, there was no way he'd be able to. Not after hours of already dragging it out and making it last. Now, it was all about the raw, animalistic urge to mate, to be claimed and owned so completely, and he fucking loved it. Devoured it, especially when Steve's own moans sounded so rough, hoarse, and tense.

"Mine…" Dear God, such a sound should have been illegal. It made Tony's cock twitch and he felt that familiar wave within him build up. He'd be releasing his pent up sexual frustration (which really wasn't all that pent up, if he were being honest with himself) and feeling whole.

"Mine…" Steve growling was really fucking hot. Hotter than his smile, hotter than his sinfully delicious body, hotter than his touch.. Tony's body arched upwards against his mate's as Steve hit his prostate again and again. They had been in bed all day, but Tony still could not get enough of Steve's dick slamming into him, claiming what was already his.

"Mine!" With one last stroke, with one last loud, slutty moan, Tony's body arched up and was taken over by the ever familiar tidal wave. His come spilled out onto Steve's hand while the alpha's body jerked and tensed with his own orgasm, filling Tony with his own seed. It was intense, hot, and reeking of pure sex. Tony fucking loved it.

As his body began to wane and weaken, he fell back onto the bed, panting and running a hand through his damp, sweat soaked hair. He was pretty sure he had an expression of his face that read: _oh, God damn, _but he didn't care. Steve himself looked pretty awed and satisfied by their amazing union and Tony couldn't help but pull at him weakly, trying to bring him down for a kiss. Naturally, Steve complied and bent to kiss him soft and tenderly, putting as much love as he could muster into the kiss. The alpha's body, much like his own, was slicked with sweat and his chest rose and fell with each and every pant. Tony thought he looked stunningly beautiful.

"Tony…" Steve kissed him again and Tony smiled, loving how complete and happy he felt. As he pulled away from the kiss, Steve pulled out of his body and Tony found himself messing the intimate connection.

"Wow…" Steve laughed softly and kissed him again before rolling onto his back and pulling Tony's body close.

"Yeah. Wow." Tony chuckled and snuggled closer, his body and mind agreeing for once that sleep would be a good thing at that moment.

"So, was that as good for you as it was for me? Because I for one thought that that was one of our best sessions ever and it'd be a pity if you didn't agree." Tony's voice sounded tired and out of breath even to his own ears, but Steve didn't mind it. Instead, he laughed again and kissed his forehead before pulling the sheets up around them.

"It was amazing, Tony. You're amazing." Tony smiled and yawned, sleep just on the edge of the horizon.

"You think we'll have a pup in the near future?" Steve rubbed his bare back and Tony felt his eyes begin to close. It was hard to keep them open, especially when they had been spending all day memorizing each other's bodies.

"I'm sure we will. Now, get some sleep. We'll need it for later on." Tony grinned and he nuzzled Steve's neck.

"Nice to know I'm not the only horn dog in this house." The last thing he could remember was Steve's beautiful laugh and then the world went dark.

…

Clint knew that Bruce wanted pups. He also knew that Bruce would make a wonderful father and that no one would be able to compare to his mate's parental skills. However, he also knew that he himself would not make the best parent. A few years ago or so, before joining Steve's pack, he believed that he didn't have the patience for raising pups and that he was a young, hot headed wolf. Well, he could still be a hot head, but now, he knew that he had the patience for it. But Clint also knew that, more than likely, he'd be one of those parents who was so overbearing and controlling that he'd fuck his pup up and be the cause of a lot of issues.

Granted, he wouldn't _try_ to be overbearing and protective. All pups had to branch out eventually and, as Dory once said, if you don't let anything bad happen to them then nothing would ever happen to them. Deep down though, he knew that he'd be a mother hen. He figured that that'd be better than the alternative: an uncaring, uninterested parent. It was driving him nuts because he was worrying about something that hadn't even happened yet. Who could blame him, though? Thor and Loki were having their first pup soon and Steve and Tony just found out that they would be having one as well. Five months after Tony returned to them was just enough time for a lot of things to change and Clint would be a fool to deny that he wasn't hesitant about it all.

He tried to keep it from Bruce, though. His mate had a rough enough time with his research in the lab and a pregnant Tony to deal with, he didn't need to know that Clint was practically having a nervous breakdown. Besides, Bruce was the dominant werewolf in their relationship and, when it came down to it, if he said that they were going to have pups Clint had no choice but to consent. That was how it had been for wolves and werewolves since the dawn of time and that was how it'd remain. So, in the end, he was going to have pups and that would be that. Until he had pups and proved just how horrible of a parent he'd make. Clint was so wrapped up in his inner ramblings that he didn't even notice that Bruce had entered their bedroom until he felt the bed dip down beside him and felt his mate's body heat wash over him like a refreshing, cleansing wave.

"Clint, I could feel you worrying down in the lab." Clint's eyes met Bruce's and he felt a pang of guilt at the concern that shone within them. He had been stressing over having pups so much that Bruce had been able to feel it. Shit.

"Just stressing out I suppose." Bruce wrapped his arms around his body and Clint found himself scooting closer, returning the embracing.

"What's got the great Clint Barton stressed out?" Clint sighed and cuddled closer to his mate, craving comfort and reassurance.

"Everyone's having pups." Bruce chuckled softly and buried his nose in Clint's hair.

"Not everyone. Natasha and Pepper have decided to opt out." Clint shrugged, already knowing that. Natasha had told him about it a few nights ago and the two she wolves just decided to tell everyone about it today. He felt special.

"I know. But you want pups. You'd…make a great dad, Bruce." Bruce's hold on him tightened and Clint wondered, not for the first time, if his mate could read his mind.

"And you think that you wouldn't." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Clint was half glad that Bruce knew him so well. He sighed softly and clung to his mate's shirt in an almost desperate attempt at shielding himself. But from what? Surely Bruce wouldn't get angry or upset for him feeling the way he did, and yet his instincts were telling him that hiding would be a good idea. But why?

"It doesn't matter what I think. You have the final say. If you say that we're having pups, then we'll have pups. I didn't drink that concoction of yours for nothing, you know." Bruce rubbed Clint's back reassuringly before he pulled away to look at the smaller wolf. Clint hesitantly met his gaze, not knowing what to expect exactly. But he saw that Bruce wasn't angry or upset. He looked concerned and worried, but his expression also held love and reassurance, which Clint desperately needed.

"You're having second thoughts. That's normal, Clint. And that tells me that you're more than ready to be a parent. It's normal to be unsure about these things. Having pups is a big deal; it changes a lot of things. But if you're not ready yet, then we'll wait. And you should know that I'd never force you to do something that you're not comfortable with." Bruce sealed the deal with a soft kiss, one that melt Clint and made him climb onto his mate's lap. His heart swelled at the love he felt for the older wolf and he couldn't help but want to be as close to him as possible. Pulling away, Clint gazed into the brown eyes that held so much emotion for him and he smiled.

"I think I needed you to talk some sense into me." Bruce chuckled softly and started kissing a trail down Clint's jaw to his neck, his hands worming their way underneath his shirt and caressing his skin.

"Why's that?" Clint felt his body melting against Bruce's and it barely even registered when they fell back onto the bed.

"Because right now, making babies with you is all that I can think about." Bruce released a husky laugh and nipped at Clint's ear, causing him to gasp softly. He could feel Bruce's erection rub against his thigh and he felt his own pants grow tighter and tighter.

"I like the sound of that." Without wasting any more time, Clint and Bruce began to tear clothing away, causing some articles to rip and tear. Neither one could muster enough feeling to care, however; all they could think about was each other.

In a matter of no time at all, bare skin brushed against bare skin, hard, throbbing erections rubbed against each other, and hot mouths met in a fury of hot, impassioned kisses. Bruce's hands rubbed all the way down Clint's back to his ass, were he grabbed and groped it. Clint gasped and moaned, his body jerking at his mate's caresses and his dick aching to be touched. He had zero patience and he quickly impaled himself on Bruce's cock, burying it so deep inside him that it brushed against that amazing bundle of nerves that sent white sparks blinding his vision. A loud, guttural moan escaped him as he did so and it made him even harder when he heard Bruce's own moan. His mate's body arched up just so and Clint found himself grinning down at the older wolf.

Bruce's hands attached themselves to Clint's hips as he rose up off his cock and then sank back down. With his mate's large, warm hands keeping him steady and secure, Clint began to set the pace, slow at first, and then faster, harder, and more erratic as he felt his breaking point edge closer and closer. His moans melted with Bruce's and, together, they created a marvelous symphony of pleasure and sex. Each time Bruce's cock hit his prostate, Clint saw white sparks and moaned in great pleasure. And when one of Bruce's hands wrapped around his leaking cock, his pace increased and he went wild, unable to control his urges and not really wanting to anyway. He was getting closer, they both were, and it would be fucking amazing when they came together.

With one last thrust, Bruce met Clint as he impaled himself back down on that thick cock. With one last stroke, Clint came, his semen splashing over Bruce's hand and onto his chest. Bruce came at the same time, his cock buried deep inside of his mate's willing, eager body and filling his up with his wet, sticky come. It was pure bliss and heaven made special at the fact that they both became whole at the same time. Nothing else mattered to them; it was all about becoming one singular, strong unit.

After Bruce had spilled the last of his seed inside Clint's body, they remained stationary for a moment, both lost in the ecstasy that overwhelmed their senses and their bodies. Clint's soft, panting sighs couple with Bruce's heavier, heated pants allowed them to calm down from their high and finally move. Bruce's hands stroked Clint's sides and hips while Clint release a soft, breathy laugh and looked down at his mate. Blue met brown and they both knew that, as long as they had each other, they'd be able to take on anything. With one last caress, Bruce pulled Clint down on top of him and wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf. Their naked bodies brushed against one another and they remained in their cocoon of happiness and love until they were ready for the second round.

…

Natasha sat in bed, reading her book and barely containing the smile that was threatening to spread across her face. Pepper was snuggled up against her side, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. It felt nice being able to relax with her mate, just enjoying each other's company. Peace and quiet was a rarity nowadays, what with Thor and Loki's pup having been born just two weeks ago. Aurora was a sweet little darling, but she had a set of pipes on her that put Tony to shame. Thank God for Jarvis and the sound proofing system Tony had installed before hand or else no one would ever get any sleep. Apparently, from what Natasha had observed, Aurora took after Thor personality wise, which was both a good and bad thing. Hopefully, she'd have Loki's intelligence or else the next generation was fucked.

And soon, they'd have two other pups in their midst. Tony was only three months behind Loki, but he was just as big as the taller wolf had been when Aurora arrived. Steve must have some powerful mojo going on downstairs, because the two of them had been blessed with twins, and since they'd have half of Tony's genes, they'd both be a handful. But Tony and Steve would both make wonderful parents; that much was obvious right now even though the twins had yet to be born. Even if Tony turned out to be an overbearing mother hen, Steve would be there to even things out. Or so she hoped.

However, she had more hope for Bruce and Clint's pup. If Natasha had known better, she would have suspected that a pregnancy pact had been made. But she couldn't complain too much; contrary to popular belief, she actually loved children. So if there were four pairs of little footsteps running around in the next year, she couldn't complain. Natasha was a bit concerned for Clint though. Tony's injuries had fully healed and his body was at its peak; but Clint, from what she had come to understand, had endured a lot of…mishaps prior to joining their pack. From she knew, which was probably less than what Bruce knew, Clint would have to be very careful throughout his pregnancy if he wanted his pup to be born healthy. The possibility of a miscarriage was high for Clint and if he did, in fact, miscarry, then both he and Bruce would be heartbroken. Hell, the whole pack would be and Natasha knew that Clint would be hesitant to try again for another pup. But, hopefully, he would try again should that ever happen.

Natasha closed her book and laid in on her bedside table. Glancing down at Pepper's sleeping form, she smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Their pack was growing, flourishing, and they all getting exactly what they wanted from the start: a loving family.

**...**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Steve sat on the front porch of the mansion, smiling brightly as he watched the pups play in the yard. Bruce and Natasha were sitting beside him, watching as Aurora, Mary Jane, and Kurt ran away from Peter as they played another round of tag. Clint and Thor had joined in on the game a few minutes ago and were helping Peter chasing the other pups around the yard. Tony was standing in the yard a few feet from the porch, watching them run around and offering strategic advice on how to tag the other pups. It was highly entertaining watching Peter run after the other pups, especially with Thor's loud, thunderous voice breaking through the squeals of laughter as they ran around and around. Clint grabbed hold of Mary Jane and started tickling her before letting her go. Peter finally managed to tag his twin sister right after that and then it was Clint and Thor running from a vengeance seeking M.J.

She tagged Clint first, or rather, she pounced on him and he fell over, acting as though he were howling in pain. When Kurt heard his mommy's howls of pain, he stopped running from the young she wolf and ran over to her, yelling about how she had hurt his mommy. From beside him, Bruce chuckled, obviously amused by his mate's antics and how defensive his pup was becoming. Kurt may have been the smallest pup, but he had Clint's fighting spirit. He stopped yelling when Clint sat up and grabbed him, pulling him down and rolling them from side to side on the grass. After Kurt had stopped yelling at her, Mary Jane set off after Aurora and Thor, who had taken to hiding behind a tree. Well, Aurora was hiding; Thor couldn't even hide an arm behind it. Peter was hiding behind Tony's legs, clutching the fabric of his pants as though his life depended on it. It was an endearing sight to see and it made Steve feel proud and accomplished. This was his pack and they were happy and having fun.

"Aurora!" Steve looked up and saw that Loki had returned to the porch. He was looking a bit tired, but that's what happened when one was with child again. Aurora was only four, but she was going to be a big sister in a matter of months, and another addition to the pack wasn't unwelcome.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She ran out from behind the tree and bee-lined for Loki. Thor followed her, but at a slow paced jog instead.

"Time to clean you up for dinner. You look a fright, darling." It was true; Aurora did look like a little dirt ball. She had been playing outside before she had been joined by Kurt, Peter, and Mary Jane.

"But I don' wanna!" Loki bent down and picked her up, careful of his slightly protruding belly. Thor placed a soft kiss to his cheek and followed them inside.

"Well, darling, I do what I want and what I want right now is to get you cleaned up." Steve and Bruce both chuckled at that. Loki definitely had a handle on Aurora, which was a good thing because she was too much like Thor for Thor to even be able to make her do anything. Steve figured that Loki already knew that and was more than capable of handling two Thors.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually. Clint! Kurt!" Bruce called out to his mate and pup and they both looked up with such similar expressions that it was like looking in the mirror.

"Dinner's almost ready. Come on." Bruce stood up and Clint got up, bringing Kurt with him. They made their way into the mansion and Steve watched them go, a soft smile on his face. Natasha looked at him and shrugged.

"You should probably get your trio inside too. A storm's coming anyway and you know how Peter doesn't like thunderstorms." Steve looked back at his two pups, who were currently running around Tony's legs, singing _Ring Around the Rosy. _With Tony looking both amused and slightly confused, it made a perfect picture.

"You've got a point there. What is Pepper making for dinner, anyway?" Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

"She said that she was making stuffed chicken breasts." Steve nodded, his stomach beginning to growl. Pepper really was the best chef in the house, even though he did come in a close second.

"Terrific. Tony, Peter, Mary Jane. Let's get inside." All three of them looked up at him and the pups pouted and started protesting.

"Awwww…! But we wanna play wiff Daddy!" Mary Jane stamped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting even further.

"Do we haf to?" Peter looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Steve almost caved in. Almost.

"Daddy don' wanna go inside! He wanna play wiff us!"

"Yeah!" Steve gave his pups a half stern look before he responded.

"It's about to storm." Peter's small body stiffened at that and his eyes got real big.

"Thunder boomer?" Steve nodded.

"Yes. Thunder boomer." At that, Peter bolted up the porch, past Steve, and into the house before anything else could be said. Never wanting to be away from her twin's side, Mary Jane followed after him. She wasn't as sensitive about thunderstorms as Peter was, but she didn't particularly care for them. Tony made his way up the porch and stopped in from of Steve, who gave him a smile.

"You fun sucker. You just sucked all of the fun out of play time." Steve arched a brow at Tony, who merely shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Now, c'mon before those two get into trouble. Again." Natasha got up and went inside, leaving Steve to follow after her and Tony to follow after him.

"Oh, come on, Steve. You had to admit. It was funnier than hell when they programmed Jarvis to sing _You Are My Sunshine_ in an obnoxiously squeaky and feminine voice whenever Bruce got mad and wolfed out on us the last time." Steve shook his head, unable to deny that hearing Jarvis sing that song in such a way was pretty funny.

"It made Bruce worse!"

"But it was funny."

After everyone got ready for dinner, they all sat down at the dining room table and ate. Steve watched his pack as they chatted and carried on while they ate and he felt a sense of accomplishment. This pack was coming full circle, what with the next generation carrying on the genes that their parents possessed. It felt weird, but it was a good weird and one that Steve took pride in. This pack, a pack full of outcasts and rejects, had been created out of loneliness and uncertainty. Now, loneliness and uncertainty played no part in why they remained together. They were a family now, one that had been through hell and high water, and that was what really, truly mattered in the end.

**The End**

A/N 2: Just in case you are all wondering, Peter and Mary Jane are, of course, from _Spiderman_ while Aurora and Kurt are from _The X-Men_. I just thought I'd mention that. Thank you for reading.


End file.
